


Casanova

by Liana_DS



Series: Homo Homini Lupus [2]
Category: Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Classic Love Story Plot, F/M, Failed Action Genre, Werewolf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang gadis tomboy tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang bocah violinis yang ternyata sangat mengerikan! Seperti stalker, bocah itu ada di mana pun Yi Yun berada. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yi Yun untuk menghalau bocah violinis itu pergi? HenBer romance, children go away! Second story of ‘Homo Homini Lupus’ series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keluarga

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment dan SNH48 bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

  
_Serigala hanya memiliki satu pasangan seumur hidupnya, kecuali jika salah satu pasangan ada yang mati—ada kemungkinan serigala yang masih hidup akan mencari pasangan baru. Walaupun demikian, ada perkecualian bagi serigala Casanova, serigala jantan soliter yang tidak membangun teritori atau klan. Ia memiliki_ multiple sex partner _untuk kepuasan dirinya dan tidak memiliki ikatan batin dengan pasangannya._  


* * *

“Hmp!”

Jalanan sepi malam itu, jadi tak ada yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan ini, di mana seorang pria muda berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Si gadis tampak gugup dan kehabisan napas, tetapi juga menikmati hal ini—yang tak pernah ia dapat dari kekasih aslinya. Si pria terlihat semakin ganas melumat bibir gadisnya. Belum puas, pemuda itu pindah ke daerah yang lebih bawah, daerah yang lebih pribadi.

“Kau milikku malam ini,” si pemuda mendesah penuh kepuasan, lalu mendaratkan satu lagi kecupan di leher bawah gadis itu, “Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan semuanya untukku.”

Tangan si pemuda beranjak menuju kancing baju teratas gadisnya. “Kau sangat menggilaiku, ‘kan?” katanya sembari membuka kancing kemeja gadis itu. Si gadis terengah-engah. Ia tak menjawab, tetapi jelas sekali ia sangat menggilai pemuda tampan di depannya. Si pemuda sampai pada titik paling sensitif dari tubuh seorang gadis. Karena tak ada perlawanan dari gadisnya, si pemuda mengecup bagian ‘itu’, yang sebaiknya tidak disebutkan.

Lengkap sudah.

Pandangan si gadis mengabur ketika si pemuda tampan menyelesaikan aksinya dan menjauh. Ia menarik pemuda itu mendekat lagi. “Ku....mohon... Tetaplah bersamaku.... aku... bisa mati tanpamu..... Teruskanlah, aku... aku menikmatinya.....”

Si pemuda tersenyum mempesona. Ia tahu kelemahan para wanita dan menggunakan pengetahuannya ini untuk membuat semua wanita yang ia inginkan tergila-gila padanya. “Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah selesai denganmu. Selamat tinggal.”

Begitu mudahnya rangkaian kalimat itu terucap dari bibir si pemuda. Mendengar bahwa si pemuda tak bisa memberikannya lebih, tubuh si gadis semakin melemas hingga akhirnya pingsan. Si pemuda menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa si gadis benar-benar sudah ia lumpuhkan. Ia tersenyum miring, lalu berjalan kembali dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

_Wanita adalah makhluk yang lemah, tetapi sangat nikmat._

Belum seberapa jauh berjalan, tiba-tiba ponsel si pemuda bergetar, tanda ada telepon masuk. “Ish, pasti manajer sialan itu memberitahuku untuk cepat-cepat datang. Mengganggu saja, sih,” pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, “Aku ‘kan sedang bersenang-senang.”

Biarpun malas, si pemuda tetap mengangkat telepon masuk itu. “Ya, manajer?”

“Henry, ke mana saja kau? Konser dimulai 10 menit lagi, bodoh!! Cepat kembali!”

Si pemuda, yang ternyata bernama Henry, berdecak kesal. “Aku mengerti.”

Pip. Henry mematikan teleponnya dan berjalan lebih cepat. _Aku sudah menunggu lama di gedung tadi, tetapi acaranya tidak dimulai-mulai juga. Sekarang, ketika aku keluar untuk mengisi waktu luang, malah cepat-cepat disuruh kembali. Manusia plin-plan._

***

Pagi itu, di kelas 2-F, beberapa orang siswi mengelompok sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang sedang _in_. Di antara sekian banyak hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, salah satunya adalah...

“Apa? Tidak mungkin! Henry Lau mau keluar dari manajemennya? Ah, tetapi kalau memang itu terjadi, aku sudah menduganya! Cowok serampangan macam dia mana mau bekerja dengan sistem manajemen agensi yang seketat itu?”

“Sok tahu. Dia bukannya keluar, tetapi dikeluarkan. Sikapnya yang serampangan itu yang jadi alasannya dikeluarkan. Dia sering terlambat kalau menjadi pengisi acara sebuah _show_ , sehingga walaupun penggemarnya banyak, semakin jarang _show_ yang mengundangnya. Itu ‘kan merugikan sekali bagi agensi.”

“Kudengar juga, dia adalah _playboy_ kelas kakap! Skandalnya banyak sekali dibahas.”

“Serius? Muka anak-anak begitu ternyata bisa jadi _playboy_ juga.”

Obrolan seru di kelas terhenti ketika pintu terbuka. Seorang siswi masuk dan langsung disambut dengan tawa teman-temannya.

“Astaga, Yi Yun!! Apa itu yang tersangkut di kepalamu?”

“Kau sedang tidak sehat, Yi Yun? Kenapa tiba-tiba pakai bando begitu?”

Banyak lagi cemoohan yang didapat Yi Yun, siswi _tomboy_ yang baru masuk itu, atas penampilan barunya hari ini. Dalam keadaan biasa, satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Yi Yun adalah perempuan hanya rok seragam yang ia kenakan. Selebihnya, dia terlihat sangat ‘laki’: rambut dipotong pendek, tubuh yang lebih berotot daripada gadis kebanyakan, suara berat, celana olahraga selutut di bawah roknya, dan bahkan teman-teman bergaulnya kebanyakan lelaki. Akan tetapi, hari ini, ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, yaitu sebuah bando tipis hitam yang tersemat di kepalanya.

Tak disangka, Yi Yun menginjakkan kakinya dengan keras ke atas meja salah seorang siswa (baca: murid laki-laki) yang mengejeknya. Kelas langsung sunyi.

“Bukan aku yang mau seperti ini, kalian harus tahu itu,” Yi Yun menarik bando itu kasar dari rambutnya, “ _Mama_ memaksaku memakai ini dan aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian kendalikan mulut kalian itu supaya tidak mencemooh sembarangan?”

 Suasana tegang. Beberapa siswa mengangguk sunyi, sedangkan beberapa lainnya menelan ludah takut. Yi Yun tersenyum miring. “Bagus kalau kalian mengerti.” Yi Yun menurunkan kakinya dan duduk di bangkunya. Suasana masih hening selama beberapa detik. Efek dominansi dan ancaman Yi Yun ternyata cukup lama, hingga akhirnya, beberapa teman dekatnya di kelas itu memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

“Yi Yun, kau tahu tidak kalau Henry Lau, si violinis terkenal itu, dikeluarkan dari agensinya?” tanya Xiao Yin, sedikit menggebu kalau menggosip tentang artis-artis. Yi Yun mendesah keras sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursinya. “Kau tahu ‘kan kalau aku tak tertarik dengan berita begitu?”

Yu Qi menyikut Xiao Yin pelan. “Nah, ‘kan. Kau salah topik kalau membicarakan artis di depan bos. Buka halaman olahraga, cepat!” kata gadis itu sambil membalik-balik koran yang dipegang Xiao Yin. Mo Han menyelamatkan situasi dengan berkata, “Oh ya, bos... eh, maksudku Yi Yun, Lakers kalah lagi di pertandingan kemarin....”

Berhasil! Mata Yi Yun melebar. “Benarkah?” Yi Yun segera merebut koran di tangan Xiao Yin, lalu membaca berita tentang tim basket kesayangannya, “Gila! Ini sudah tiga kali berturut-turut! Aaah... Wu Fan- _ge_ sepertinya benar-benar harus jadi pemain mereka. Coba kalau dia dulu masuk di NBA.”

Xiao Yin, Yu Qi, dan Mo Han memerah mukanya. “M-maksudmu, kakakmu Wu Fan pernah hampir masuk NBA, begitu?” tanya Yu Qi.

“Keren....” Xiao Yin _spacing out_.

“Aduh, dia bermain untuk tim sekolah saja sudah mempesona, apalagi bermain di NBA. Oh...” Mo Han membayangkan jagoannya di tim basket yang begitu keren itu. Yi Yun geleng-geleng kepala. _Sebenarnya, sihir apa sih yang dimiliki Wu Fan-_ ge _sampai bisa mempengaruhi seluruh cewek di sekolah?_

***

Pulang sekolah.

“Ya begitu. Mereka langsung ‘ah.... Wu Fan- _ge_ keren sekali’ saat aku mengatakan tentang kau yang diterima di seleksi NBA, tetapi kau tolak.” cerita Yi Yun pada kakak dan adik lelakinya. Wu Fan tertawa saja mendengar itu. Dia memang tipikal lelaki _cool_ yang punya banyak fans, tetapi dia sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan satupun fans itu.

“ _Jiejie_ tidak menceritakan alasan _Gege_ menolak jadi anggota NBA, ‘kan?” tanya Zi Tao, adik laki-laki Wu Fan dan Yi Yun.

“Tentu saja tidak,” kata Yi Yun, lalu berbisik setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, “Itu ‘kan rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui manusia serigala.”

Sebenarnya, Wu Fan tidak jadi berangkat ke Amerika setelah lolos seleksi karena ia harus menjalani pertarungan penentuan posisi dalam hierarki melawan Zi Tao. Ia memenangkan pertarungan itu, menjadi alfa berikutnya kalau Zhou Mi—ayahnya—sudah tidak bisa menjadi alfa lagi. Yi Yun sendiri memilih tidak bertarung dan langsung memutuskan untuk menjadi betina soliter kelak.

Wu Fan mengusap-usap rambut adik perempuannya. “Gadis pintar.... Lho, tunggu,” Wu Fan mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Yi Yun, “Bandomu ke mana?”

“Di tas. Aku tidak mau memakainya, memalukan. Bayangkan, begitu aku masuk kelas tadi, teman-teman langsung mencemoohku karena bando itu. Untung mereka diam setelah aku marah.” kata Yi Yun kesal. Zi Tao mengusap-usap tengkuknya ngeri. Ia yang sudah jadi adik Yi Yun selama 15 tahun kenal betul bagaimana Yi Yun kalau sedang marah.

“ _Mama_ hanya mencoba untuk membantumu mencari pejantan. Kau ‘kan sudah memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari klan setelah kau dewasa. Masa kau mau membangun teritori sendiri?” Wu Fan mencoba membela ibu mereka.  Yi Yun mengangguk. “Aku tidak keberatan bekerja keras menandai teritori. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau tidak ada pejantan yang suka denganku.”

“Apa kau mau jadi Casanova betina, begitu?” Wu Fan menguji keputusan adiknya, “Kau bisa bangga jika nanti jadi Casanova betina pertama, tetapi kehancuran serigala Casanova itu sangat dekat karena dia soliter. Kau harus punya penerus.”

Yi Yun benci mengakui bahwa dia butuh pejantan untuk menjaga eksistensinya. Dia menghembuskan napas keras. “Walaupun begitu....” Yi Yun mengusap-usap bagian atas kepalanya, “....apakah aku tidak bisa jadi diriku sendiri untuk menarik pejantan? Aku malas berdandan. Pakai rok juga hanya di sekolah. Rambutku tidak pernah panjang dan aku tidak pernah pakai aksesoris rambut.”

“Sepertinya sih tidak ada pejantan yang akan mendatangimu kalau kau seperti ini. Kau seperti pejantan juga, _Jie_.” Zi Tao yang polos berpendapat. Wu Fan mengemplangnya, lalu merangkul Yi Yun dengan sebelah tangan. “Zi Tao masih kecil, abaikan dia. Kalau masalah seperti itu, kau tidak bisa bertanya pada kami. Tanya saja pada _Mama_ karena dia lebih mengerti.”

Yi Yun tidak begitu setuju dengan ide itu, tetapi ia diam saja. Sebenarnya, Yi Yun memiliki masalah dengan ibunya akhir-akhir ini, terutama setelah pertarungan penentuan posisi dalam hierarki. Sejak itu, sang ibu kelihatan lebih repot ‘mengubah Yi Yun menjadi betina’. Alasannya sudah diungkapkan Wu Fan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, bagi Yi Yun, perubahan sikap ibunya ini sangat mengganggu, sehingga persahabatan Yi Yun dengan ibunya agak retak belakangan. Yi Yun sendiri tidak ingin hubungannya dengan ibunya renggang, tetapi ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang mengarahkannya menjadi cantik. Ia ingin terus _tomboy_.

Di rumah, tiga bersaudara ini disambut ibu mereka, Song Qian, yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu. Hal pertama yang wanita itu sadari setelah menyambut semua anaknya adalah menghilangnya bando Yi Yun. Wanita (yang kelihatan) muda itu langsung melebarkan matanya. “Yi Yun, mana bando yang _Mama_ berikan?”

Santai, Yi Yun membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bando hitam. “Ini.”

Song Qian menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura marah dengan gaya (yang menurutnya) imut. Betina satu ini memang lebih sering menampakkan sisi kekanakannya. “Kok tidak dipakai?”

“ _Mama_ , aku tidak suka pakai bando. Itu seperti bukan aku. Teman-teman bahkan langsung mengejekku sesaat setelah aku masuk kelas gara-gara bando itu.”

“Eh? Padahal ‘kan kau cantik pakai itu. Apakah bando terlalu mencolok, ya?” Song Qian mengernyit sambil mengamati anak gadisnya, _top to toe_ , “Kalau begitu, pakai aksesoris apa ya yang bisa terlihat cantik tetapi tidak mencolok?”

“ _Mama_! Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak suka pakai hal-hal begitu!”

Yi Yun pergi ke kamarnya setelah membentak ibunya; satu hal yang ia sesali. Ia bisa melihat wajah sedih Song Qian saat ia pergi.

***

Setelah makan malam, Song Qian masih membicarakan tentang bagaimana membuat Yi Yun menjadi cantik. Topik bergeser dari aksesoris rambut menjadi _lotion_.

“Karena kau sering kena sinar matahari saat main basket, kulitmu bisa jadi lebih gelap dari gadis kebanyakan. Kebanyakan pejantan tak suka hal semacam itu, jadi kau bisa mulai pakai _sun block_ atau _lotion_ pencerah mulai sekarang.” nasihat Song Qian pada Yi Yun. Yi Yun diam, berusaha untuk tidak membentak ibunya lagi, walaupun ia sangat kesal.

“Oh ya, kau bisa juga pakai kaos lengan panjang untuk perlindungan dari sinar matahari saat main basket. Memang sih terasa agak panas, tetapi itu baik untuk kulitmu. Terlalu banyak ultraviolet akan berbahaya buat kulit.” tambah Song Qian lagi. Yi Yun masih diam. Zhou Mi, melihat anaknya tak memberi respon, akhirnya angkat bicara. “Yi Yun, _Mama_ bicara padamu. Jawablah.”

 _Ck, kenapa_ Baba _ikut-ikutan, sih?_ , keluh Yi Yun.

“Ya, _Mama_.”

 Senyum Song Qian terkembang ketika akhirnya Yi Yun memberi respon. “Mm... sepertinya _Mama_ harus mulai mencari baju untukmu, nih. _Mama_ bosan lihat kau pakai baju laki-laki terus—“

“Kalau _Mama_ bosan, memangnya kenapa? ‘Kan aku yang berpakaian, terserah aku mau memakai pakaian seperti apa.” potong Yi Yun. Wu Fan, yang duduk di sampingnya, menginjak pelan kaki Yi Yun, memperingatkan supaya Yi Yun tidak bersikap begitu, apalagi di situ ada Zhou Mi. Akan tetapi, Yi Yun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi. Kalau Song Qian mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ini lebih jauh, maka Yi Yun akan benar-benar marah.

“Tidak,” Song Qian berucap lebih pelan, berusaha berhati-hati, “ _Mama_ tidak memaksamu memakai baju tertentu, hanya memberikan saran saja. Kalau Yi Yun tidak mau pakai juga tidak apa-apa. _Mama_ ‘kan ingin mendukungmu sebelum kamu sepenuhnya memisahkan diri dari klan, supaya nanti kamu bisa membangun klan sendiri.”

“Sejauh yang aku tangkap, saran _Mama_ tak mengarah ke sana. _Mama_ memberiku saran tentang _fashion_ , bukan tentang masa depanku,” Yi Yun beranjak dari ruang keluarga, “Aku mau belajar. Besok, aku ada ujian.”

“Yi Yun, hargai ibumu jika ia sedang bicara!”

Suasana ruang keluarga tegang saat Zhou Mi berbicara dengan nada yang masih datar, tetapi lantang. Langkah Yi Yun terhenti. Biarpun tidak menoleh, Yi Yun tahu Zhou Mi sudah memandangnya dengan iris merah padam. Zhou Mi bangkit, dominansinya sudah memenuhi ruang keluarga.

“Duduk.”

Yi Yun mendengar ayahnya memberi perintah. Ia sangat benci jika Zhou Mi menyebutkan satu kata perintah dengan menunjukkan dominansi alfa. Keringat dingin mengaliri dahi gadis itu. Ia masih belum berani berbalik, lebih tepatnya enggan, tetapi ia juga takut pada ayahnya.

“Yi Yun! Kau dengar aku?”

Jantung Yi Yun seolah berhenti berdetak. Zhou Mi membentaknya. Ini tanda bahaya.

“Zhou Mi, sudah cukup. Biarkan Yi Yun ke kamarnya. Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti,” Song Qian berkata dengan tatapan kosong, lurus ke depan, “Yi Yun, kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu.”

Yi Yun pergi ke kamar, tetapi dia tidak bisa belajar. Bagaimana ia bisa belajar jika semalaman itu ia mendengar ayah dan ibunya berdebat?

“Anak itu benar-benar harus didisiplinkan. Dia tidak menghargaimu; kau harus keras padanya!”

“Tidak bisa begitu, Mi. Yi Yun sudah dewasa dan cukup mengerti banyak hal. Jika kita keras padanya, maka dia akan semakin jauh dari kita.”

“Apa kau mau bilang kita harus melepaskannya? Dia akan semakin tak terkendali! Dia tidak bisa selalu mengambil keputusan dengan matang dan kita harus mengarahkannya!”

“Mengarahkannya, ya, aku setuju, tetapi tidak dengan kekerasan.”

“Caramu tidak berhasil mendisiplinkannya. Caraku tidak kau setujui. Lalu cara apa yang bisa kita pakai? Yi Yun sudah terlalu sering seperti ini!”

“Kau hanya membesar-besarkan masalah.”

“Apa? Aku mengungkapkan kenyataan. Kau saja yang tak bisa menerimanya!”

Yi Yun menghela napas panjang. “Wu Fan- _ge_ bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan  sesuatu untuk menghentikan _Baba_ dan _Mama_ , sih? Dia ‘kan cukup dewasa untuk menyela mereka?” gumamnya saat menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan mencoba tidur, tetapi sesaat kemudian, matanya yang terpejam terbuka kembali. Hatinya tak tenang. Ia sadar bahwa Wu Fan tak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan orang tuanya karena Wu Fan mengerti posisinya. Anak selalu merasa mereka mengerti apa yang orang tua mereka bicarakan, tetapi ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yi Yun juga merasa demikian dan akhirnya sadar bahwa perdebatan orang tuanya adalah karena egoismenya. Sayang, Yi Yun masih terlalu malu untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Yi Yun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamar. Angin sepoi berhembus lembut meniup helaian rambut pendeknya. Malam ini sedikit gelap karena bulan hanya tampak sedikit, berbentuk sabit...

...tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Yi Yun untuk pergi keluar.

“Semoga setelah aku pulang nanti, tidak terjadi hal buruk antara _Baba_ dan _Mama_.”

***

Yi Yun melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi.

 _Minta maaf tidak, ya? Kalau aku tak minta maaf, aku harus terus menghadapi kemarahan_ Baba _. Kalau aku minta maaf,_ Mama _akan mengubahku jadi... Hii! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Apa aku akan menjadi seperti Bei Ting yang terobsesi meluruskan rambut?Atau Chen Li yang memakai lipstik super merah ke sekolah? Argh!_

Biar dipikirkan bagaimanapun, perenungan Yi Yun hanya berujung pada satu kesimpulan: ia harus pulang dan minta maaf pada ayah dan ibunya. Kemudian, demi menyenangkan keduanya, ia harus berubah jadi feminin. Ah, _man._ Yang terakhir itu... haruskah ia lakukan juga? Yi Yun tahu ibunya bermaksud baik, tetapi Yi Yun tak siap kalau harus pakai bando, _make-up_ tebal tiap hari, rok....

“Hoek!!! Uhuk, uhuk!!!”

_Tepat sekali. Hoek. Menjijikkan._

_Lho? Siapa yang muntah?_

Tak seberapa jauh dari Yi Yun, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah hebat. Yi Yun berhenti berjalan, lalu mengernyit jijik melihat isi perut orang itu keluar dan jatuh ke parit di tepi jalan. Seluruh tubuh orang itu ikut bergerak ketika muntah, seolah-olah ikut mendorong isi perut keluar. Yi Yun tak harus melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan itu lama-lama. Orang itu sepertinya sudah masuk ke tahap terakhir muntahnya saat Yi Yun datang, sehingga tak seberapa lama setelah Yi Yun melihat itu, lelaki itu selesai muntah. Tubuhnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh ke jalan.

 _Ah, siaaal! Masalahku belum selesai, sudah ada orang ini yang muntah-muntah dan pingsan di depanku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!,_ keluh Yi Yun dalam hati. Gadis itu tak tahu cara merawat orang pingsan yang benar, tetapi dia juga tak tega membiarkan orang itu sendirian. Perlahan, Yi Yun berjalan mendekati orang yang pingsan itu. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

_Bukankah orang ini Henry Lau yang dibilang teman-teman, yang ada di surat kabar itu? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?_

Merasa ragu, Yi Yun berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah orang yang ia duga sebagai Henry Lau, si violinis terkenal idola teman sekelasnya.

Itu memang Henry Lau.

“Ck, dasar menyusahkan,” Yi Yun berdecak kesal, lalu bangkit dan menendang-nendang pelan tubuh Henry yang telentang di jalan, “Hei, jalanan bukan tempat tidur, tau! Ayo, bangun! Oi!”

Henry tak memberi respon. Yi Yun berkacak pinggang, lalu menendang-nendang tubuh yang terkapar di depannya itu lebih keras. “Ayo, cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Kau akan membuatku susah kalau tidak bangun juga! Hei!”

Masih tak ada respon.

Yi Yun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jalanan itu teramat sangat sepi. Si _tomboy_ kembali memandang Henry, menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan pada pemuda berwajah anak-anak itu. Yi Yun bisa saja meninggalkan Henry tanpa ada rasa bersalah; ingat, saat itu jalanan sedang sepi. Tak ada orang yang akan melihat Yi Yun meninggalkan Henry dan menyalahkannya karena itu. Akan tetapi, apa itu tidak terlalu kejam? Kalaupun mau ditolong, berarti Yi Yun setidaknya harus memulangkan Henry. Mana ia tahu di mana Henry tinggal?

Yi Yun berjalan menjauhi Henry, pura-pura tidak melihat seseorang yang tengah pingsan di jalan itu.

Namun, tak seberapa lama, Yi Yun kembali lagi, mendekati Henry sambil menggerutu. Ia mengangkat tubuh Henry dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangannya, lalu memanggulnya di bahu. Henry masih terkulai lemas. Yi Yun mencium bau alkohol—dan satu kesimpulan berhasil ia tarik.

“Dasar anak kecil. Mabuk itu cuma untuk orang-orang dewasa! Pantas kau muntah-muntah tak karuan tadi,” gumam Yi Yun saat mengambil dompet yang terselip di saku celana Henry untuk melihat kartu identitasnya, “Ah, baguslah. Kau tinggal tak jauh dari sini, jadi aku tak akan terlalu capek.”

Baru selangkah berjalan, Yi Yun teringat sesuatu.

“Bisa susah kalau aku membawamu lewat jalan biasa. Fansmu akan membunuhku karena mengira aku sudah menghajarmu. Gawat. Sebaiknya bagaimana, ya?”

Yi Yun tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. Tepi jalan itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon tinggi. Ke sanalah Yi Yun menghilang. Gadis itu melompati ranting demi ranting sambil menyembunyikan diri. Ini sedikit melelahkan, tetapi bagi Yi Yun, akan lebih sulit jika ada orang yang mengetahui siapa dia—dan siapa yang dipanggulnya. Berita mengerikan tentangnya dan Henry akan menyebar. Hih. Yi Yun tidak mau dijadikan bulan-bulanan manusia.

***

Ternyata, rumah Henry berada di tempat yang cukup terpencil, dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang sudah tak berdaun. Rumah itu besar, tetapi anehnya, tak ada pengamanan di sana. Yi Yun tak mau ambil resiko masuk dari pintu depan—rumah seperti itu sangat mencurigakan untuk dimasuki dengan normal. Seperti pencuri, Yi Yun menyelinap lewat jalan memutar yang tak dilalui orang, lalu membuka jendela kamar Henry (yang tak terkunci; orang ceroboh macam apa yang meninggalkan jendelanya dalam keadaan ini?) dan masuk dengan susah payah. Ia mengunci jendela kamar Henry dari dalam, menutup tirai kamar, dan membaringkan Henry di tempat tidur.

Penglihatan Yi Yun seperti kamera yang memiliki modus malam, sehingga ia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu kamar itu untuk melihat. Sambil meregangkan lengan dan bahunya yang kaku, Yi Yun mengedarkan pandang ke kamar itu. “Apa benar ini kamarnya? Kamar ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran kamar artis.” gumam Yi Yun sambil berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan. Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika ia melihat sebuah biola putih tersandar lesu di kursi dekat pintu. Itu biola putih yang menjadi ciri khas Henry. Yi Yun menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya, Yi Yun tak memasukkan Henry ke dalam kamar yang salah.

Yi Yun memandang ‘bocah’ berambut kecoklatan sebatas bahu yang sebagian besar matanya tertutup poni itu. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Yi Yun mengenai bocah itu.

Pertanyaan pertama: kira-kira, berapa usia Henry? Yi Yun saat ini berusia 16 tahun, jadi mungkin, umur Henry 15. Atau 14? Mungkinkah dengan wajah seperti itu, Henry berusia lebih tua dari Yi Yun? Kalaupun Henry lebih tua dari Yi Yun, usianya pasti 17, tidak lebih tua dari Wu Fan yang sekarang berumur 18 tahun.

Pertanyaan kedua: kenapa Henry mabuk? Yi Yun memiliki suatu hipotesis. Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan keluarnya Henry dari agensi artisnya—gosip yang saat itu sedang panas di kelasnya. Yi Yun tak begitu mengerti duduk permasalahannya karena dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam pembicaraan mengenai itu.

Pertanyaan ketiga: kenapa rumah Henry sepi sekali? Kalau dia artis, mestinya dia memiliki _bodyguard_ atau pelayan, tetapi sejauh yang Yi Yun dengar, tak ada manusia lain di rumah itu. _Tahu begitu mestinya aku masuk lewat depan saja,_ gerutu Yi Yun dalam hati.

Pertanyaan keempat: bagaimana bisa rumah seorang artis ada di tempat terpencil seperti ini dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya? Dalam bayangan Yi Yun, rumah artis sering dikunjungi fans atau turis, dipotret-potret seenaknya, atau disatroni perampok, tetapi rumah ini tidak kelihatan begitu. Yi Yun bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan fans Henry pun tak tahu tentang keberadaan rumah ini? Aneh sekali. Apa motivasinya membangun rumah di tempat sesepi ini?

Tiba-tiba, Yi Yun melihat ujung jari tangan Henry bergerak perlahan, gemetar. Bibir mungil Henry terbuka sedikit, lalu terdengar gumaman yang tak jelas. Yi Yun mendekati ranjang Henry. Baru selangkah Yi Yun berjalan, Henry sudah membuka matanya.Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sangat sempit itu, lalu menoleh pada Yi Yun. Gadis itu terjajar mundur sedikit ketika ditatap dengan iris merah milik bocah di atas ranjang.

_Henry Lau... manusia serigala? Mana mungkin?!_

“Kau,” Yi Yun memandang Henry balik dengan tajam, “Sebenarnya, kau itu apa?”

“Kau itu yang siapa?” tanya Henry, masih lemas, tetapi nadanya dingin. _Menyebalkan,_ keluh Yi Yun dalam hati, _Aku sudah susah-payah menolongmu!_

“Aku Yi Yun. Aku yang membawamu—ralat, _memanggulmu_ ke sini, Bocah,” Yi Yun memperkenalkan diri, “Aku menemukanmu sedang muntah, lalu kau pingsan di tengah jalan karena mabuk berat.”

“Kau tahu tempat ini?” Henry tersenyum miring, “Apa kau fansku atau semacamnya? Hebat, akhirnya aku punya fans laki-laki juga.”

“Tidak, sial, aku _tidak mau_ jadi fansmusama sekali, Henry Lau. Kau artis yang kelewat narsis. Satu hal lagi, aku betina, walaupun penampilanku seperti ini.”

Telinga Henry tanggap ketika Yi Yun menggunakan kata ‘betina’ daripada ‘perempuan’ untuk menyebut jenis kelamin. _Pantas saja ‘rasanya’ agak lain dan sesuatu terpicu dalam diriku; ternyata dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya,_ pikir Henry. Sekedar untuk konfirmasi, ia bertanya, “Kau sebut dirimu apa tadi? ‘Betina’?”

“Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Mata merahmu menjelaskan siapa dirimu. Kita berdua ini sama,” Yi Yun bersedekap, pandangannya kembali beredar ke sekitar kamar, “Kau alfa? Mana teritorimu? Tak ada penanda baumu di luar sana.”

Henry memaksa dirinya duduk dari tempat tidur. “Apa kau pernah dengar.... tentang pejantan soliter Casanova? Aku termasuk salah satunya.”

Mata Yi Yun melebar sedikit ketika mendengar itu, lalu tergelak. “Anak sepertimu pejantan Casanova? Bohong! Tak akan ada perempuan yang tertarik padamu!”

Jrak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan Yi Yun mengutuki kata-katanya barusan yang memicu kegilaan Henry. Sekarang, gadis itu berada dalam posisi telentang di lantai, dua tangannya ditahan oleh Henry—yang berada di atasnya. “Kau harus menarik kata-katamu, Gadis Tampan. Setampan apapun dirimu, kau akan tetap jatuh padaku.” Iris merah Henry berkilatan setelah menerkam Yi Yun. Mata Yi Yun semakin melebar ketika wajah Henry semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Bruak! “Argh!”

Untunglah, kekuatan Yi Yun masih lebih besar dari Henry saat ini, mengingat Henry masih belum lepas sepenuhnya dari pengaruh alkohol. Ketika bibir mungil Henry yang menipu (karena awalnya tak kelihatan berbahaya) mendekati bibir Yi Yun, Yi Yun langsung membanting pemuda itu ke sisi berlawanan. Lantai kamar itu retak karena kerasnya Yi Yun membanting Henry. Yi Yun cepat berdiri dan melihat ‘bocah’ itu meringis kesakitan, sesekali mengaduh.

“Dengar ya, kalau sekali lagi kau mencoba merayuku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Casanova tak tahu malu!”

Henry merintih. Ia bersyukur tulangnya tak ada yang retak; tubuhnya lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, tetapi....“Sakit, tau!”

“Makanya, jangan macam-macam! Kau  masih terlalu muda untuk minum-minum dan merayu perempuan, walaupun kau sudah menyatakan dirimu sebagai Casanova! Minta maaf!”

“Enak saja! Kau itu yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah membantingku di rumahku sendi—Augh....” Henry tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Pasti efek alkohol dan muntah-muntah hebat tadi. Yi Yun memutar bola matanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Henry lagi dengan satu tangan dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang. “Aku akan keluar untuk buatkan makanan. Di rumahmu tidak ada orang lain, ‘kan? Kau tidur saja di situ, aku akan cepat kembali.”

Henry tertegun, tetapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa hingga Yi Yun keluar kamar.

***

“Makan ini,” Yi Yun meletakkan dengan kasar sepiring roti panggang di atas selimut Henry, lalu mengancingkan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan, “Sudah ya, aku mau pergi.”

“Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Suapi aku.” pinta Henry manja. Yi Yun mual dibuatnya. “Astaga, Bocah! Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu makan dengan dua tanganmu? Kau masih cukup kuat, jangan manja begitu!”

Iris mata Henry memerah lagi. Ada kata-kata Yi Yun yang melukai hatinya sangat dalam, tetapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya jika tidak untuk merayu wanita.

“Begitu. Baiklah, pergi saja.”

Yi Yun terkesiap ketika Henry makan... tanpa sedikitpun menggunakan tangannya. Ia makan seperti hewan, langsung menggunakan mulutnya. Yi Yun cepat mengambil piring roti Henry. “Kau gila!”

Henry mendongak. “Kau lihat, aku memang tak pernah diajari makan dengan dua tangan. Orang tuaku tak pernah mengajariku begitu—aku bahkan ragu apa ‘orang tua’ pernah ada dalam hidupku.” ucapnya hampa. Yi Yun mengerjapkan matanya.

Astaga.

“Maafkan aku,” Yi Yun tampak enggan mengucapkan kalimat ini, tetapi ia merasa harus minta maaf atas kesalahannya, “Aku tak tahu kalau kau tak punya...”

“Tak apa,” Henry menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal, lalu tersenyum tulus, “Akulah yang harus minta maaf karena sudah menyerangmu. Aku bisa makan sendiri, kok. Pergilah kalau kau mau pergi.”

Yi Yun menghembuskan napas keras. _Ini sangat memalukan, tetapi aku harus menolong orang ini sampai akhir. Kalau tak sampai akhir, itu namanya bukan menolong,_ batinnya. Perlahan, ia membagi roti itu menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil. Ia mengambil satu sobekan kecil dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Henry. “Nih, cepat buka mulut supaya aku cepat pergi dari sini!”

Henry menelengkan kepalanya bingung dan entah kenapa, Yi Yun merasa ingin memeluk bocah di depannya gara-gara ekspresi kekanakan bocah itu. Yi Yun mendorongkan potongan roti di tangannya. “Ayo cepat, anak kecil!!”

Patuh, Henry membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah perlahan roti panggang manis itu. “Hm, enak! Lagi, lagi!!”

“Ish, sebenarnya berapa sih umurmu? Kenapa bersikap kekanakan begitu?” Dengan raut muka yang susah dijelaskan, Yi Yun memasukkan potongan roti berikutnya ke mulut Henry. Santai, Henry menjawab, “Umurku 20.”

Hah? 20?!! “Jangan bercanda! Kakakku punya wajah yang lebih tua darimu dan umurnya _masih_ 18!!”

“Benar, kok. Coba cek kartu identitas di dompetku. Kau harus merasa bersalah karena dari tadi memanggilku ‘bocah’. Ayo, panggil aku ‘ _gege’_.” kata Henry di tengah-tengah kunyahan. Yi Yun memicingkan mata. “Tidak mau. _Gege_ ku cuma Wu Fan- _ge_ seorang. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku; untuk apa kupanggil ‘ _gege’_?”

Henry tersenyum lagi sampai matanya yang sipit itu tertelan pipinya. “Kalau kau tidak mau, panggil aku Xian Hua saja. Jangan panggil aku Henry Lau—itu nama panggungku, bukan nama asliku. Kedengarannya tidak enak di telinga.”

“Baru kutahu kalau itu nama aslimu. Baiklah, Xian Hua. Aku sudah memanggilmu begitu; boleh aku pergi? Rotimu sudah habis.” Yi Yun tak sabar. Xian Hua mengangguk sambil menaikkan selimutnya. “Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, ya. Baru kali ini aku dirawat seseorang, apalagi orang unik sepertimu, Yi Yun. Aku senang.”

“Ya, ya, terserah,” Yi Yun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tak peduli, “Omong-omong, di rumah ini tak ada orang lain selain dirimu? Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang mengurusmu?”

_Kok aku jadi memperhatikannya, sih?_

“Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau saja yang hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang,” Henry—atau Xian Hua—melambaikan tangan pada Yi Yun, “Dah.”

Pikiran Yi Yun tiba-tiba kosong, sehingga gadis itu tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya pada Henry sebelum melompat keluar jendela kamar Henry. Setelah mendarat, baru Yi Yun sadar bahwa tindakannya melambaikan tangan balik itu sangat tidak seperti dirinya. Yi Yun berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu ketika terdengar lolongan panjang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

“Kau dengar itu, ‘kan? _Baba_ memanggilmu untuk kembali. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Yi Yun.”

“Whoa!” Yi Yun mengelus dadanya yang berdenyut cepat melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik pepohonan, “ _Gege_.... jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Kau mengikutiku?”

“Ya, kecuali saat kau masuk rumah ini,” Wu Fan mendongak, mengamati rumah besar di hadapannya, “Jadi ini rumah Henry Lau, violinis yang sering dibicarakan anak perempuan itu, ya?”

“Jangan salah tangkap _, Ge_! Aku ke sini bukannya mau berbuat aneh-aneh. Dia kutemukan pingsan di jalan dan—“

Wu Fan menepuk puncak kepala Yi Yun. “Aku tahu. Aku ‘kan mengikutimu tadi,” katanya, “Sekarang, bagaimana? Kau masih marah pada _Baba_ dan _Mama_? Atau mau pulang?”

Yi Yun terdiam, berpikir. Ia tak tahu apakah ia mampu menjalankan keinginan ibunya dan meminta maaf pada ayahnya, tetapi langkahnya mantap—kembali. “Kita pulang, _Ge_.”

Wu Fan tersenyum simpul. Ia membiarkan adiknya dengan segala perenungan.

_Aku bahkan tak tahu apa ‘orang tua’ pernah hadir dalam hidupku._

Kata-kata Xian Hua meninggalkan kesan dalam bagi Yi Yun. Sikap Yi Yun ‘meniadakan’ orang tua dengan menolak perintah mereka terasa sangat kejam sekarang. Ia harus meminta maaf saat pulang nanti dengan berani. Calon betina alfa tak akan lari dari kesalahannya.

***

**SECOND STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Penjelasan

“Baguslah kalau kau sudah berbaikan dengan _Baba_ dan _Mama_ mu. Lagipula... hei, bandomu tidak buruk-buruk juga, kok.” ucap Yi Xing, suatu sore sepulang sekolah saat main basket dengan Yi Yun. Wu Fan, Zi Tao, dan Lu Han kakak Yi Xing juga ada di sana. Mereka berlima sering main bersama-sama, entah basket atau sepak bola. Mereka semua akrab sekali dengan lapangan, terutama Wu Fan si kapten tim basket dan Lu Han si kapten tim sepak bola.

“Terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bando ini... Yup, kena!” Yi Yun cepat men _dribble_ bola yang berhasil ia rebut dari Yi Xing, lalu mengopernya, “Wu Fan- _ge_!”

Wu Fan menangkap operan Yi Yun dengan tangkas. Lu Han mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi... plos! “Argh! _Three point_!” Lu Han mengacak-acak rambutnya, “Hei, bisakah kita keluarkan Wu Fan dari lapangan ini? Zi Tao, masuk lagi!”

“Sialan! Kalau aku tak boleh ikut main basket, kau juga tak boleh masuk lapangan sepak bola lain kali kita bertanding!”

“Astaga, kalian berdua!” Yi Xing menertawakan dua orang tertua di kelompok itu, “Sejak pertama bertemu, kalian tidak pernah berhenti bersaing!”

“Biarkan saja Wu Fan- _ge_ dan Lu Han- _ge_. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersaing selamanya.” Zi Tao ikut-ikutan menertawakan kakaknya. Wu Fan dan Lu Han menghampiri _didi_ masing-masing dan memiting gemas adik-adik mereka.

Bahagia. Itu satu kata yang menyimpulkan suasana sore itu di lapangan basket dekat sekolah. Yi Yun tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang hangat di depannya mungkin tak akan terasa begitu hangat jika ia tak bertemu dengan Casanova itu. Casanova yang saat ini masih sendirian. Sejenak, wajah Yi Yun murung lagi.

_Seandainya Xian Hua juga ada di sini. Apa dia sudah sehat, ya?_

Set! Greb!

Dua pasang kakak-beradik di lapangan itu sangat terkejut. Mereka mendapatkan tamu. Bukan mereka, tepatnya, tetapi Yi Yun.

“Hei! Apa kabar, Tampan? Oh, kau pakai bando? Cantik!”

Yi Yun terbelalak. Xian Hua tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya erat dari belakang dan menyapanya akrab. Zi Tao marah karena _jiejie_ nya dipegang-pegang sembarangan oleh orang asing. Ia menarik Xian Hua dari Yi Yun dan sudah siap melayangkan pukulan pada Xian Hua ketika Wu Fan menahannya. “Zi Tao, turunkan tanganmu. Dia tidak berbahaya.”

Zi Tao menurunkan tangannya, tetapi dia masih marah. “Dia memeluk _Jiejie_! Memangnya dia siapa?” tanyanya penuh rasa tidak suka. Yi Xing membulatkan mulutnya. “Bukankah dia itu Henry Lau si violinis? Kok dia bisa kenal kau, Yi Yun?”

 “Ceritanya panjang,” Yi Yun menoleh pada Xian Hua yang masih tenang menghadapi kemarahan Zi Tao, “Kau, pergi dari sini. Aku yakin kau tidak membutuhkan apa-apa dariku, ‘kan? Kau cuma iseng saja kemari.”

“Tentu saja aku membutuhkanmu,” Xian Hua membetulkan kerah bajunya yang agak kusut setelah dicengkeram Zi Tao, “Hei, tak kusangka kau Casanova juga. Satu, dua, tiga, empat lelaki! Keren!”

“Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang kau butuhkan sebelum aku benar-benar marah, Xian Hua.” ancam Yi Yun dengan tangan sudah terkepal di sisi tubuh. Xian Hua mengangkat tangan di depan tubuhnya, defensif. “Hoo, tenang dulu, Cantik. Aku janji, setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan, aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu dan tidak akan muncul lagi. Aku cuma butuh satu hal, kok.”

Xian Hua mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil tersenyum nakal. “Aku cuma butuh ciumanmu.”

Duak! Yi Yun langsung menendang Xian Hua. Pemuda itu terjatuh, tetapi dengan cepat ia menjegal Yi Yun. Posisi berbalik; Yi Yun terjatuh—dan Xian Hua menangkapnya sebelum tubuh gadis itu sempat menyentuh tanah. Xian Hua sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yi Yun, tetapi Yi Yun menamparnya begitu keras sampai Xian Hua terlempar ke salah satu pohon di luar lapangan. Yi Yun menyandang tas sekolahnya, lalu cepat menarik dua saudaranya. “Ayo, kita pulang!”

Yi Yun, Wu Fan, dan Zi Tao pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Xian Hua bangkit dan mengejar mereka, terutama Yi Yun. Yi Xing menoleh pada Lu Han. “ _Gege_ , haruskah kita hentikan anak kecil itu?”

Lu Han menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil. “Kalau kita hentikan, mungkin teman kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pejantan lagi, Yi Xing.”

***

Malam itu, Wu Fan dan Zi Tao sedang belajar dalam kamar mereka (ralat; Zi Tao sedang berlatih wushu, hanya Wu Fan yang belajar) ketika Yi Yun masuk secara tiba-tiba. “Whoa!” Zi Tao mengerem kakinya secara mendadak karena kaki itu hampir menendang Yi Yun, “ _Jiejie_ , ada apa? Kok mengungsi ke sini?”

“Aku khawatir dengan serangan Xian Hua, jadi aku ke sini. Dia suka menyerangku sembarangan. Kalau aku bersama kalian, setidaknya dia akan lebih berhati-hati.” Yi Yun merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Wu Fan yang kosong. Buku-buku yang ia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Wu Fan yang melihat Yi Yun malas-malasan langsung menegurnya. “Baca bukumu kalau kau masih mau di sini. Aku tidak mau kau menggangguku karena kurang kerjaan seperti yang Zi Tao lakukan.”

Zi Tao nyengir bersalah. Ia menyelesaikan ‘latihan jurus’ yang ternyata mengganggu Wu Fan itu, lalu duduk di sebelah Yi Yun. “Baik, baik, _Ge_ , aku belajar deh,” Zi Tao mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca, mengikuti Yi Yun, tetapi lalu bertanya pada Yi Yun, “Xian Hua itu siapa, _Jie_?”

“Henry Lau, maksudku. Dia bilang Xian Hua adalah nama aslinya. Dia seorang pejantan soliter Casanova dan sepertinya, dia menjadikanku sebagai target kemesumannya yang berikutnya. Hih.” Yi Yun bergidik membayangkan perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Xian Hua selama dua hari ini. Zi Tao mengangguk-angguk. “Kelihatannya, dia benar-benar menginginkanmu kalau melihat sikapnya tadi siang. Ini bagus, _Jie_ , akhirnya ada pejantan yang menyukaimu!”

Yi Yun melayangkan jitakan maut ke kepala _didi_ nya itu. “Kalau pejantan yang menyukaiku ternyata Casanova, lebih baik aku tidak pernah disukai pejantan sama sekali!”

Wu Fan meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja. “Aku bilang, jangan menggangguku.”

Refleks, Yi Yun dan Zi Tao kembali membaca buku masing-masing. Wu Fan memang tidak membentak mereka, tetapi suaranya yang rendah dan dominansinya yang kuat sudah cukup menakutkan. Hingga Wu Fan selesai belajar, Yi Yun dan Zi Tao tak bersuara, walaupun mereka berdua sangat ingin berbicara. Karena itu, Yi Yun dan Zi Tao lega sekali saat Wu Fan akhirnya menutup buku dan memasukkannya dalam tas sekolah.

“Aku benci sekali pada Casanova, tetapi ketika aku menceritakannya pada _Mama_ , eh.... _Mama_ malah senang! _Mama_ sama sepertimu, Zi Tao, senang karena ada pejantan yang mengejarku.” kata Yi Yun segera setelah Wu Fan memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas.

“ _Baba_ juga senang?” tanya Zi Tao.

“Entah. _Baba_ bilang ‘belum saatnya membicarakan masa depan’, lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu. _Mama_ tertawa dan bilang kalau _Baba_ mungkin takut teritorinya diserang Casanova. Sebenarnya, _Baba_ juga senang anak perempuannya akan menjadi betina alfa baru. _Mama_ malah mendukungku untuk membangun klan baru dengan Xian Hua. Mengesalkan.”

“Aneh, padahal _Mama_ pernah bilang kalau Casanova adalah serigala yang tak bisa terikat dengan pasangannya. Memangnya _Mama_ tega membiarkan Yi Yun- _jie_ dengan pejantan seperti itu?” tanya Zi Tao yang cukup perasa untuk diajak bicara mengenai hal begini. Yi Yun mengangkat bahu.

“Mungkin, yang ingin coba dikatakan _Mama_ adalah kau harus memanfaatkan Xian Hua supaya kau tak perlu susah membangun teritori.”

Yi Yun dan Zi Tao menoleh pada Wu Fan yang barusan berpendapat. Pemuda itu masih duduk di kursinya, menghadap dua adiknya. “Jadi... aku harus memaksanya membangun teritori kalau dia masih mengejarku? Maka aku akan mendapatkan kerja kerasnya, begitu?” tanya Yi Yun. Wu Fan mengangguk. “Casanova mungkin makhluk pemalas yang hanya suka bersenang-senang, tetapi mereka juga sangat tergantung pada keberadaan betina. Jika sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari satu betina, maka hubungannya dengan betina itu akan selesai. Kau betina yang sulit, Yi Yun. Dia akan terus mengejarmu. Saat itulah, kau bisa memanfaatkan posisi tawarmu.”

Zi Tao bertepuk-tangan kagum. “Whoo, keren! Itu strategi yang bagus; kau bisa memakainya, _Jie_!”

Yi Yun mengernyit. “Kelihatannya, Xian Hua tak cukup bisa diandalkan untuk membangun sebuah teritori. _Gege_ lihat ‘kan betapa mudahnya dia kukalahkan siang tadi? Selain itu, menurut _Gege_ kenapa dia jadi Casanova kalau dia cukup kuat untuk ‘mengesahkan’ wilayah tertentu sebagai teritorinya?”

“Karena Casanova tak pernah mengerti arti harga diri dan kekuasaan pada hierarki. Mereka selalu sendirian; hidup mereka serampangan. Sama seperti Xian Hua. Ia mampu membuat teritori sendiri, tetapi dia tak pernah ingin melakukannya karena tak memiliki motivasi yang cukup. Kau bisa mulai memahamkannya tentang hal ini jika kau ingin memanfaatkannya.”

Memanfaatkan, ya? Itu terdengar kejam, bahkan untuk Xian Hua yang menyebalkan.

“Baik. Sekarang, anggap dia sudah memenuhi syarat yang kuberikan, lalu dia mendapatkan... ‘sesuatu’ yang ia inginkan dariku. Maka dia akan pergi, bukan? Dia yang membuat teritori, maka dia bisa saja mengusirku dari teritorinya karena sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

“Saat itu, _Jiejie_ bisa mengusirnya balik!” celetuk Zi Tao santai, “Kalahkan dia dan akui teritorinya sebagai teritorimu! _Jiejie_ ‘kan kuat, dia pasti akan kalah.”

Yi Yun tersentak. “Hah?!”

“Kenapa? Ide Zi Tao itu lumayan bagus juga,” Wu Fan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya di atas lutut, “Tadinya, aku mau bilang kalau kau bisa langsung membunuhnya kalau dia akan pergi darimu. Sayang, ide itu terlalu beresiko karena Xian Hua seorang artis. Kematiannya akan diekspos besar-besaran.”

“Apa?! Tidak mau!”

Wu Fan dan Zi Tao menatap Yi Yun bingung. Yi Yun memalingkan muka. “Itu perbuatan manusia, _Ge_ , Zi Tao. Kalian ingin aku melakukan perbuatan kotor begitu?”

Zi Tao tertunduk, sedangkan Wu Fan diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya. Keduanya sama-sama tak suka disamakan dengan manusia kebanyakan, yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan manusia lainnya demi keuntungan diri sendiri. Setelah direnungkan, mereka berdua sadar bahwa cara yang tadi mereka ungkapkan sangat ‘manusia’.

“Kutarik kata-kataku,” ucap Wu Fan kemudian, “Ide itu memang buruk. Terserah kau akan menyikapi Xian Hua seperti apa. Satu hal yang pasti adalah kau harus tegas dalam keputusanmu. Jika kau ingin melindunginya, lakukanlah. Jika kau membencinya, suruh dia menjauh atau kalahkan dia dalam pertarungan. Casanova akan berusaha keras mendapatkan betina yang ia inginkan, jadi kupastikan dia tak akan menjauh dengan mudah, kecuali kau rela ‘milikmu’ terambil bersamanya.”

Yi Yun mendesah keras. _Enak saja Casanova itu mengambil ‘sesuatu’ dariku, tetapi kalau ia tak menjauh dengan mudah, maka aku harus...._

_..... membunuhnya?_

_***_

Gesekan biola yang menggetarkan hati sayup terdengar dari luar rumah mewah tempat tinggal Xian Hua. Anehnya, melodi yang terdengar dari biola itu lebih menyedihkan, layaknya lolongan serigala yang kesepian. Xian Hua memang selalu sendirian, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasakan kesepian. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia ‘puasa’ mendekati gadis-gadis dan hanya berdiam di rumahnya, menggesek biola, membuat dirinya semakin hanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Kesepian itu menyakitkan.

Xian Hua menggeram marah. Dilemparnya biola yang gagal menghilangkan kesedihannya itu ke atas ranjang. Biola itu tumben sekali tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya menghibur Xian Hua. Mungkin, ini karena rasa sakit hati Xian Hua terlalu besar. Pemuda itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Napasnya cepat, tak teratur.

_Bagaimana mungkin betina itu tak tertarik padaku?_

Xian Hua jelas sakit hati. Selama ini, ia masih memiliki semangat hidup karena setiap gadis yang ia inginkan selalu jatuh ke pelukannya. Semua gadis akan memuaskannya selama beberapa saat, menjauhkannya dari kesepian untuk sementara. Sekarang, Xian Hua berada di puncak rasa kesepiannya, dengan diusirnya dia dari agensi dan jatuhnya penilaian para gadis terhadapnya. Ia sudah menemukan seorang gadis—betina—yang ia yakin bisa meredakan kesedihannya, tetapi malah betina itu tidak menginginkannya. Sudah beberapa kali Xian Hua ‘menyerang’ Yi Yun, tetapi gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

Sebelumnya, Xian Hua tak pernah melihat wanita sebagai objek yang begitu bernilai. Mereka hanya makhluk yang nikmat. Selesai. Yi Yun berbeda. Dari luar, dia kelihatan tidak menggoda selera, tetapi begitu dia menunjukkan sisi kewanitaannya dengan menjaga Xian Hua malam itu....

_“Aku akan keluar untuk buatkan makanan. Di rumahmu tidak ada orang lain, ‘kan? Kau tidur saja di situ, aku akan cepat kembali.”_

_“Nih, cepat buka mulut supaya aku cepat pergi dari sini!”_

_“Omong-omong, di rumah ini tak ada orang lain selain dirimu? Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang mengurusmu?”_

...dia menjadi wanita yang teramat bernilai bagi Xian Hua. Yi Yun membuat Xian Hua merasa tidak lagi menjadi Casanova, melainkan manusia serigala yang memiliki keluarga. Menjadi anak serigala kecil yang masih harus banyak diurusi. Menjadi serigala kecil lemah dan butuh bantuan seorang kakak. Menjadi seorang pejantan alfa yang letih, yang membutuhkan kasih sayang betinanya. Hanya Yi Yun yang mampu membuatnya merasa begitu hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan.

Betapa Xian Hua menginginkan Yi Yun. Xian Hua merindukan kehangatan yang ia dapatkan malam itu setelah ia mabuk karena stres dikeluarkan dari agensi. Xian Hua ingin memiliki Yi Yun untuk dirinya sendiri, mendambakan untuk memiliki keluarga yang sama seperti serigala yang lain. Jiwa Casanovanya melayang entah ke mana karena ia yakin, jika Yi Yun sudah ia tundukkan, ia tak akan lagi sendirian layaknya Casanova.

Xian Hua bangkit secepatnya dari tempat tidur, lalu mematut penampilannya di depan cermin. Setelah siap, Xian Hua tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya yang tampan itu.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu hari ini, Yi Yun._

Tak ragu, Xian Hua melesat keluar rumah melalui jendela kamarnya.

***

Kelas fisika, seperti biasa, adalah kelas yang membosankan bagi Yi Yun. _Aku capek duduk begini. Apa si botak di depan kelas tidak mau memberikan soal yang bisa kukerjakan di papan tulis? Lebih baik aku berdiri di sana daripada duduk terus seperti ini,_ gerutu Yi Yun, setengah terkantuk mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya mengenai medan magnet. Mata Yi Yun melebar senang ketika guru botaknya menuliskan soal di papan. Tangan Yi Yun gatal minta diangkat. Ia siap untuk terbebas dari ‘siksaan duduk’ ini.

“Ya, siapa yang ingin mengerjakan soal di depan?”

Yi Yun seketika mengangkat tangannya. Hanya dia yang mengacungkan tangan; sepertinya teman-teman sekelasnya sudah hampir mati semua... ups, maksudnya hampir tidur. “Baik, Yi Yun. Kerjakan.”

Langkah Yi Yun mantap menuju papan tulis. Dilepasnya tutup spidol dari tempatnya semula sambil mencerna tiap kalimat dalam soal itu. _Ah, modifikasi. Untung, Wu Fan-_ ge _sudah mengajariku yang seperti ini,_ batin Yi Yun. Dengan lancar, Yi Yun mengerjakan soalnya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk mengerjakan tipe soal seperti ini, jadi Yi Yun memanfaatkan waktu berdirinya untuk membuat kakinya tidak jenuh. Bukankah duduk seharian sangat membosankan bagi kaki? Apalagi tipe kaki Yi Yun adalah tipe kaki pelari.

Prang!

Semua pasang mata teralih pada jendela kaca yang tiba-tiba pecah, termasuk Yi Yun, tetapi mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan jendela itu pecah. Tiba-tiba saja, Yi Yun terdorong ke belakang dan merasa sedikit sesak.

_Sial, Xian Hua! Bagus sekali; kau memelukku di depan umum!_

Yi Yun bisa merasakan berpasang-pasang mata di kelas memandanginya, terkejut dan curiga. Henry Lau, violinis tampan nan berbakat yang lama tak terdengar kabarnya, kini tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah itu dengan memecahkan jendela kelas, lalu memeluk seorang siswi paling ‘laki’ di kelas itu tanpa sepatah kata pun? Apa-apaan ini?

“Aku bisa menjelaskan ini, teman-teman!” teriak Yi Yun, berusaha agar temannya tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Ia mendorong Xian Hua menjauh, tetapi Xian Hua tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia lengket seperti permen karet yang menempel di bagian bawah kursi kereta. Yi Yun berdecak kesal, merasa dikuasai.

Xian Hua melompat keluar dari jendela tempat ia masuk, lalu membawa Yi Yun menjauh dari sekolah secepat kilat. “Turunkan aku!!! Kurang ajar!! Hei, kau pikir aku suka digendong seperti ini?! Xian Hua!!!” teriak Yi Yun, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Xian Hua mendekapnya terlalu kuat.

_Aku tidak mau melukainya, tetapi kalau seperti ini, apa boleh buat?_

Akhirnya, setelah keduanya berada di sebuah lapangan rumput, Yi Yun menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang keras wajah Xian Hua. “Argh!” Xian Hua memekik kesakitan; Yi Yun terlepas dari tangannya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan Xian Hua yang tengah memegangi hidung. Yi Yun tergelak. “Masih mau mimisan lagi, Bocah? Pergilah kalau kau tak mau mati!”

Sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Xian Hua tersenyum miring, mengancam. Mata merahnya berkilatan saat menatap Yi Yun. “Aku tak akan berhenti, Yi Yun. Sekalipun kau mencabut jantungku keluar, selama aku masih bernyawa, aku akan mengejarmu. Sikapmu yang telah mempersulitku membuatku semakin menginginkanmu.”

Yi Yun menatap sinis Xian Hua. “Kau hanya menginginkan ciumanku, ‘kan? Ciumanku tidak senikmat ciuman gadis-gadis lain di luar sana, jadi kau bisa mulai mencari gadis lain.”

“Awalnya, memang hanya itu yang aku inginkan, tetapi seiring waktu, kau terlihat semakin bernilai di mataku.”

“Tarik kembali semua rayuanmu. Aku tidak tertarik. Kau hanya serigala Casanova yang butuh teman sementara untuk menghilangkan kesepianmu. Kau pikir aku ada waktu untuk menyenangkan makhluk soliter sepertimu, yang menganggap wanita seperti permen karet: setelah manisnya habis, lalu dibuang?” Yi Yun meludah ke arah Xian Hua, “Tidak, terima kasih. Bagiku, kau tak menarik sama sekali. Tak punya teritori, tak punya perasaan, tidak mempesona—kau cuma sampah.”

Rupanya, Xian Hua tidak siap menerima serangan telak itu. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut tentang sikap soliter Casanova untuk menjatuhkannya. Yi Yun melakukannya dan karena gadis itu yang bilang, kata-kata itu terdengar seribu kali lebih tajam di telinga Xian Hua.

Namun, Xian Hua masih punya satu senjata untuk membalikkan keadaan.

“Aku merasakan dominansi kakakmu di hari kedua kita bertemu. Itu artinya, kakakmu adalah alfa, eh?” ucap Xian Hua, “Kau bukan alfa, jadi kau harus mencari pejantan untuk membangun klan baru. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau mungkin akan jadi satu-satunya Casanova betina dalam sejarah manusia serigala.”

Yi Yun mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menggeram, iris matanya berubah semerah darah. Xian Hua berada di atas angin, walaupun rasa sakit dalam dadanya belum hilang.

“Kau akan berubah sepertiku juga.”

“Temui aku besok di gedung tua dekat lapangan basket. Kita selesaikan urusan kita besok di sana,” Yi Yun membalikkan tubuhnya kasar, berusaha menahan desiran adrenalin yang membuat kuku-kuku tangannya memanjang, “Aku pergi. Masih ada kelas yang harus kuikuti.”

Senyum miring Xian Hua bertahan.

_Besok akan terjadi hal menarik._

***

Keesokan sorenya, sepulang sekolah...

“Kau benar-benar akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan bocah bunga itu?” tanya Wu Fan pada Yi Yun saat gadis itu mengatakan tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan teman satu ‘gengnya’. ‘Bocah bunga’ yang dimaksud Wu Fan adalah Xian Hua—yang secara bahasa berarti ‘bunga segar’. Yi Yun mengangguk, matanya sudah memerah sejak berada dalam kelas tadi. “Aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan selama ini padaku.”

Empat pemuda di sekeliling Yi Yun bisa merasakan insting pembunuh Yi Yun yang hampir sama seperti insting pembunuh mereka saat pertarungan hierarki. Betina muda seharusnya tak mengalami lonjakan insting yang begitu drastis seperti saat ini. “Kau harus benar-benar mengendalikan dirimu, Yi Yun. Jangan sampai membunuhnya, walaupun mungkin agak sulit mengendalikan instingmu. Dia seorang yang terkenal; membunuhnya bisa membahayakan dirimu dan keluargamu.” kata Lu Han.

“Aku akan berusaha, Lu Han- _ge_. Baiklah, aku pergi.”

Wush! Yi Yun melesat menuju gedung tua yang menjadi tempat perjanjian.

Ternyata, saat Yi Yun datang, di lantai terbawah gedung tua yang sudah hampir hancur itu, sudah ada Xian Hua. “Kau cukup sabar menunggu,” ujung-ujung kuku Yi Yun memantulkan sedikit cahaya yang menyusup, “Sekarang, mari kita perjelas semuanya.”

“Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan, Tampan? Inti dari semua permasalahan kita adalah ‘aku menginginkanmu’.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan memperjelas bahwa aku menolakmu, seberapapun besarnya kau menginginkanku,” Yi Yun menanggapi, “Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan tetap menundukkanku?”

“Tentu saja.”

Yi Yun mempersiapkan tangan kanannya yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi alat pencabik daging. “Majulah.”

Dalam langkah yang cepat, Xian Hua maju. Tangannya terulur ke leher Yi Yun, tetapi Yi Yun menangkap tangan Xian Hua dan membanting pemuda itu keras ke tanah. Xian Hua mencengkeram bagian bawah kaki Yi Yun dan menarik kaki itu ke depan, membuat Yi Yun jatuh berdebam. Xian Hua menahan kedua tangan Yi Yun supaya gadis itu tetap telentang di bawahnya, tetapi Yi Yun menendang perut Xian Hua sampai Xian Hua jatuh terbalik. Yi Yun bangkit dan menghujamkan _heel_ sepatunya berkali-kali ke dada Xian Hua. “Terima itu, Casanova!”

Xian Hua tersenyum miring. Ditangkapnya sekali lagi kaki Yi Yun, lalu dipuntirnya. Yi Yun menjerit kesakitan dan jadi limbung, tetapi Xian Hua menangkapnya dan menatap Yi Yun intens.

“Aku mendapatkanmu.”

“Tidak secepat itu!”

Jrak! Yi Yun mencakar area mata Xian Hua, lalu meninju sekeras-kerasnya wajah Xian Hua. Terlepas dari rengkuhan Xian Hua, Yi Yun terjajar mundur, pincang dan terengah-engah. Kemudian, ia menendang Xian Hua sekuat tenaga hingga Xian Hua jatuh tersungkur. Yi Yun mencengkeram kerah Xian Hua dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan. Akan tetapi, pada saat memukuli Xian Hua itulah, Yi Yun membuat kesalahan besar. Jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Xian Hua....

....membuka jalan bagi Xian Hua untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan berdarah di pipi Yi Yun.

Yi Yun terbelalak dan semakin marah. “Kurang ajar!!!!” Ia mencekik Xian Hua dan dalam sekejap, efeknya langsung terlihat. Darah yang sedari tadi sudah mengaliri bibir Xian Hua kini semakin deras  keluar. Xian Hua batuk beberapa kali; jalan napasnya tersumbat karena cekikan dan darah. Ia sungguh telah meremehkan kekuatan gadis ini, tetapi apa daya, Xian Hua sangat menginginkan Yi Yun. Ia tak lagi hanya menginginkan ciuman Yi Yun. Ia ingin Yi Yun seutuhnya.

“Dasar penipu! Percuma aku mengasihani dirimu selama ini!” Yi Yun membenturkan kepala Xian Hua berkali-kali ke tanah selagi Xian Hua berjuang untuk bernapas kembali, “Kau sok mengerti tentang perasaan, padahal kau sendiri adalah hewan yang paling rendah! Sampah! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi! Kau yang tak kenal arti keluarga dan cinta yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanku!!”

Srek! Yi Yun merobek bagian atas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Xian Hua, mengekspos sedikit tubuh atas Xian Hua. Ia ingin membuat Xian Hua merasakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan karena sikap Xian Hua: malu. “Kau pikir kau suka ketika kau diperlakukan seperti ini, hah? Ketika seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa  bagimu mempermalukanmu dengan merobek bajumu, menunjukkan hal-hal yang ingin kau simpan sendiri? Kau suka melihatku malu karena ‘serangan tiba-tiba’ yang setiap hari kau lakukan? Hah? Ayo jawab!!!”

Xian Hua mulai memuntahkan beberapa percik darah segar dari mulutnya. Kemejanya sudah robek seperempat bagian, kiri atas, karena dirobek Yi Yun.

“Tenggelamlah dan membusuk dalam kesendirianmu!!!”

Bruak!

Entah bagaimana, kekuatan Xian Hua timbul kembali sehingga bisa meninju Yi Yun dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur. Yi Yun bangkit dengan susah payah, siap menghadapi serangan berikutnya, tetapi kemudian dia terpaku.

Apa itu yang ada di balik pakaian Xian Hua, yang ada di bahu sampai dada kiri atas?

“Kau sudah tahu rahasiaku,” Xian Hua meludahkan sejumlah besar darah ke samping, “Kau pikir aku ingin menjadi seperti saat ini, Yi Yun? Tidak. Menjadi Casanova itu—

_—sangat menyakitkan.”_

Yi Yun tak berkedip melihat begitu banyak bekas luka goresan dan luka bakar pada tubuh Xian Hua yang terbuka. Xian Hua mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu dengan menyilangkan lengan di depannya. “Inilah hidup Casanova yang sebenarnya, Yi Yun. Mereka sendirian dan menderita.”

Penderitaan. Yi Yun tak pernah mengenal betul kata itu karena di rumah, ia aman. Zhou Mi dan Song Qian akan membalas dengan lebih mengerikan siapa saja yang berani menyakiti anak-anak mereka. Wu Fan kakak yang kuat dan selalu melindungi adik-adiknya, terkadang sampai overprotektif. Si kecil Zi Tao lebih pencemburu dan berbahaya; ada orang asing yang mendekati _jiejie_ tersayangnya, maka ia akan membuat orang itu sekarat kalau tak ada yang menghentikannya. Semua, semua melindungi Yi Yun, sedangkan Xian Hua tidak memiliki seorang pun di dunia ini.

Xian Hua hanya serigala kecil yang sendirian, yang tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, yang berjalan tanpa arah dan bermimpi untuk memiliki kebahagiaan. Sayang, mimpinya terlalu jauh dan besar untuk dijangkau. Ketika tangan kurusnya terulur untuk menjamah makanan, penjual makanan akan menghalaunya pergi karena makanan itu tak bisa didapat dengan gratis. Ketika ia ingin tidur, orang-orang memukulinya karena ia tidur sembarangan di depan rumah orang-orang itu. Bahkan ketika salju turun dengan lebatnya, Xian Hua tak memiliki tempat untuk berlindung dari dingin. Yi Yun kecil bisa bergelung dalam selimut yang dihangatkan Song Qian, tetapi Xian Hua kecil hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ah, Xian Hua juga meneteskan air mata untuk membantu menghangatkan pipinya.

Namun akhirnya, Xian Hua menemukan suatu cara untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan.

Suatu ketika, seorang wanita muda menemukan Xian Hua hampir beku. Anak kecil yang hampir mati kedinginan sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi penduduk kota itu yang hatinya sudah membusuk. Wanita muda itu juga sama seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, hendak berlalu begitu saja setelah melihat Xian Hua kecil yang mulai kehilangan napas.

Namun, wanita itu tanpa sengaja melihat mata Xian Hua.

Xian Hua menatap balik mata wanita itu dengan iris merahnya.

Wanita itu mendekat.

Xian Hua meletakkan tangannya di bahu wanita itu. Seperti robot yang mendapat perintah, tanpa sepatah kata, wanita itu menggendong Xian Hua dan membawa Xian Hua pulang. Di balik bahu wanita itu, Xian Hua tersenyum menang. Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ia hanya perlu mengendalikan wanita-wanita yang ia lihat. Terus, terus menggunakan cara itu, hidup Xian Hua membaik hingga ia besar sebagai seorang violinis. Itulah sebabnya Xian Hua menjadi Casanova: Xian Hua hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang di tengah kehidupan yang mulai melupakan cara mencintai. Ia terus merayu, bermanja, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan hangat para wanita itu karena ia tak pernah merasakannya di masa kecilnya, masa di mana cinta sangat dibutuhkan.

Namun, tak semua wanita bisa Xian Hua taklukkan. Wanita sejati tak memberikan kasih sayang dengan cuma-cuma. Ada harga yang harus dibayar, yaitu cinta yang sama besar, yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan semata. Yi Yun meminta itu dari Xian Hua, tetapi Xian Hua tak bisa memberikannya karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mencinta selain dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Yi Yun tak menyukai cara Xian Hua ini, tetapi Xian Hua terus maju dan membuatnya marah.

Tanpa ada cerita mengalir di antara keduanya, Yi Yun dan Xian Hua memahami satu sama lain. Hanya melalui tatapan iris merah mereka, mereka bisa membaca kisah dan keinginan masing-masing.

“Aku...”

“Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau sebut kasih sayang, keluarga, atau apapun itu,” sahut Xian Hua sambil mengusap darah di tepian bibirnya, “tetapi aku ingin mengerti. Jadi, aku akan pergi untuk membawakan apa yang kau mau.”

“Kau tidak serius.” kata Yi Yun, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ekspresi kesakitan dan kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan Xian Hua adalah kebohongan (lagi).

“Aku akan kembali. Terserah apa pendapatmu, tetapi aku pasti akan kembali dan merebutmu dengan cara yang berbeda dan tidak menyakitimu,” kata Xian Hua dengan suara rendah saat melewati Yi Yun dengan tertatih-tatih, “Sebelum itu... maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggumu selama ini.”

Xian Hua menepuk bahu Yi Yun, lalu melompat keluar gedung itu dari sebuah jendela tua yang terbuka lebar.

“Xian Hua- _ge_ tidak akan kembali,” Yi Yun bergumam, mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali dari peristiwa yang seolah mimpi, “Dia tidak akan berhasil.”

Namun, dalam hatinya, Yi Yun berharap Xian Hua kembali dan menjadi pejantan alfanya. Dia siap memanggil bocah itu ‘ _gege_ ’. Dia mau membangun klan besar dengan anak pucat itu. Yang lebih penting, dia ingin meminta maaf pada Xian Hua karena memperlakukan Xian Hua sedemikian kejam.

Maka, Xian Hua _harus_ kembali.

***

**SECOND STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Cinta

Televisi mulai dipenuhi lagi oleh berita tentang Henry Lau. _Comeback_! _Comeback_! Di _channel_ manapun, berita itu menjadi berita paling hits. Entah bagaimana, Henry mendapatkan manajemen baru yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia melakukan _comeback_ yang ditunggu-tunggu ratusan penggemarnya. Berita ini tidak hanya ada di televisi saja, tetapi juga media sosial lainnya, seperti di surat kabar dan situs berita _online_. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, agensi di mana Henry bernaung, yang sebelumnya seperti mati suri karena kurangnya animo masyarakat menyambut artis-artisnya, mengalami _resurrection_ —hidup kembali. Artis-artis lain dari agensi tersebut ikut terkenal seperti Henry. Saat diwawancara, Henry mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya bisa _comeback_ untuk para fans.

“Yah, sayangnya... ada satu hal yang belum aku wujudkan.”

Ketika ditanya apa hal yang belum diwujudkan itu, Henry hanya menggeleng dan tertawa penuh rahasia. ‘Bukan konsumsi publik’ katanya. Tentu saja bukan konsumsi publik karena hal yang belum Henry wujudkan adalah...

...membangun teritori dan membangun klan sebagai Xian Hua, sang Casanova yang memutuskan untuk menjadi pejantan alfa.

Tanpa kenal lelah, Xian Hua menandai daerah sekitar rumahnya dengan darahnya, juga menambah luas teritori. Hal ini ia lakukan setelah pulang konser. Benar kata orang bahwa bekerja keras itu ‘mencucurkan banyak keringat dan darah’. Dalam kasus Xian Hua, keringat ia cucurkan saat konser, sedangkan darah ia teteskan dalam proses menandai teritori. Selama itu, Xian Hua merasa seperti mayat hidup, bekerja siang-malam untuk meraih kehidupan yang ia dambakan, baik sebagai manusia ataupun manusia serigala. _Ini adalah jalan untuk mengubah takdir_ , itu yang Xian Hua percayai. Kepercayaan itu yang menguatkannya. Sosok Yi Yun yang kokoh memotivasinya secara tidak langsung, menuntutnya untuk terus berusaha. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan betina; ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk Yi Yun.

Suatu malam, Xian Hua berlari dengan bersemangat menuju teritori yang telah ia tandai, yang juga secara resmi telah menjadi miliknya setelah ia mengurus semua surat kepemilikan tanah itu. Ia sudah menandai batas terluar teritorinya pada malam sebelumnya dan hanya ingin memastikan keutuhannya malam ini. _Teritoriku sudah paten; tinggal membuat sarang saja! Aku akan menemui Yi Yun setelah sarang... eh... rumahnya jadi! Setelah itu, aku akan membuat klan baru dengannya! Hehe, menyenangkan!!_ Senyum kekanakan dan mata yang berbinar bahagia tak sedikit juga meninggalkan wajahnya. Darahnya berdesir hanya dengan membayangkan sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan dia bangun. Selamat tinggal, rasa kesepian. Selamat tinggal, wanita-wanita cantik. Selamat ti—

Lho?

“Ya, ratakan semuanya!”

Xian Hua terkejut. Pohon-pohon di hutan kecil yang ia tandai sebagai teritorinya ditebang! Padahal, pohon-pohon bisa digunakan untuk melindungi klan yang ia bangun nanti. Tanah yang bergelombang secara alami dan berbatu-batu juga diratakan, membuatnya terkesan seperti tempat tinggal manusia. Heh, memangnya sedang apa manusia-manusia itu? Kenapa masuk teritori orang sembarangan?

“Oi, kalian! Turun dari kendaraan aneh itu sekarang juga! Aku pemilik tanah ini!” marah Xian Hua pada para operator alat berat. Deru alat berat sedikit menelan suaranya, tetapi para pekerja itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka tertawa dan malah menjahili Xian Huan dengan mengarahkan ‘kendaraan aneh’ mereka ke Xian Hua. “Hei, Nak, minggir dari situ kalau tidak mau tergilas! Kami akan merapikan tanah ini untuk proyek pembangunan kantor pusat EnterPrive!”

EnterPrive? Perusahaan apa itu? Yang jelas, perusahaan itu melanggar teritorinya! “Dengar, kalian akan mendapat masalah besar karena aku memiliki surat kepemilikan resmi atas tanah ini!! Kalian membangun di tanah orang lain, tau!” teriak Xian Hua dengan percaya diri, berharap orang-orang akan mundur, tetapi ternyata tidak. Orang-orang itu menganggap ancamannya adalah lelucon anak kecil. Mereka turun dari alat-alat yang sedang mereka operasikan dengan macam-macam ekspresi: kegelian, marah, dan ada juga yang bingung. “Nak, kau tidak bisa membeli tanah dengan uang monopoli,” kata salah satu dari mereka yang geli dengan sikap berani Xian Hua, “Apa ayahmu yang mengatakan bahwa tanah ini milikmu?”

Kesal, Xian Hua menendang lutut orang yang bicara dengannya itu. “Aku tidak berbohong! Aku memiliki sertifikat tanah ini, jadi kalian harus pergi!”

Orang yang ditendang Xian Hua terjatuh dan mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Pekerja lain menjadi berang. “Anak kecil kurang ajar!”

Satu persatu dari para pekerja itu menyerang Xian Hua, tetapi Xian Hua dapat menjatuhkan mereka dengan mudah. Xian Hua menendang penyerang terakhirnya yang sudah terkapar sambil bertanya lantang, “Aku ingin bertemu bos kalian. Beri tahu aku di mana dia!”

Pekerja yang terakhir itu menunjuk ke satu arah dengan gemetar. Xian Hua membalikkan tubuhnya kasar dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya berjas hitam tersenyum sinis padanya.

“Apa kabar, Xian Hua?”

Xian Hua terbelalak. Masa lalunya terurai di hadapannya layaknya gulungan film. Ia ingat semuanya berkat wajah sialan ini—yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. Ingatan yang dulu terkubur kini terbongkar kembali.

_Saat itu, Xian Hua anak berusia 6 tahun yang manis, cerdas, berbakat, dan kaya. Orang tuanya memberinya banyak kasih sayang, meskipun mereka juga sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Adik dan kakak Xian Hua selalu bermain  dengannya, membuat hidup Xian Hua bahagia._

_Namun, ada sekelompok orang yang tidak menghendaki kebahagiaan dalam keluarga Xian Hua. Sekelompok orang ini tergabung dalam organisasi kejahatan besar yang aksinya selalu berhasil digagalkan oleh ayah Xian Hua. Ayah Xian Hua adalah seorang polisi yang kompeten, plus dengan insting tajamnya sebagai manusia serigala, ia bisa mendeteksi dengan cepat jika ada kebusukan di sekitarnya. Sayang, pada suatu ketika, insting sang alfa tidak bekerja._

_Organisasi kegelapan itu menyerang dalam skala besar ke rumah Xian Hua. Mengobrak-abriknya. Membunuh hampir semua penghuni rumah. Terakhir, membakarnya. Mereka menganggap aksi mereka berhasil, tetapi mereka salah besar. Seseorang berhasil selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan itu karena sang ibu menyelamatkannya. Dia Xian Hua yang berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah yang terbakar itu, rumah yang penuh kenangan itu. Si kecil Xian Hua mendapatkan luka bakar yang, walaupun tidak parah, meninggalkan bekas—luka inilah yang dilihat oleh Yi Yun. Dengan seluruh ketakutan, kesedihan, dan amarahnya, Xian Hua melarikan diri._

_Kemudian, Xian Hua pingsan—dan saat itulah ia melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang indah: tentang orang tuanya, adik dan kakaknya, kebahagiaannya dahulu... tetapi  ia masih mengingat satu hal buruk. Satu hal itu adalah wajah pemimpin kelompok yang telah menyerang keluarganya._

_Wajah itu kini kembali muncul di hadapan Xian Hua. 14 tahun dan wajah itu hanya berubah sedikit saja, membuat Xian Hua mudah mengenali si pemimpin kelompok. EnterPrive ternyata adalah organisasi kejahatan yang sama dengan yang telah menghancurkan keluarga Xian Hua dulu, hanya dalam wujud berbeda yang lebih legal._

“Berani sekali kau menampakkan muka jelekmu itu lagi di sini,” Xian Hua tersenyum sinis, “Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin mati, ya?”

Sang pemimpin kelompok hanya tertawa mendengar itu. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata pemilik tanah ini, Xian Hua. Aku bahkan beranggapan bahwa kau sudah mati. Tak kusangka, Henry Lau sang violinis terkenal itu adalah kau. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk reuni.”

Senyum Xian Hua memudar dan berganti menjadi tatapan tajam. “Pergi. Aku sudah jauh lebih kuat saat ini, walaupun aku masih sendirian. Aku akan melakukan cara yang kasar jika kau memaksaku.”

“Bisa saja kau. Setelah menjatuhkan beberapa pekerjaku yang di sana itu, kau pikir kau bisa langsung mengalahkanku? Sekarang, pertarungan fisik tidak lagi berlaku. Tidak seperti dulu ketika aku menghabisi keluargamu,” sang pemimpin kelompok tergelak, “Astaga, bahkan ibumu adalah petarung yang handal, tetapi kami lebih unggul.”

“Pergi, kubilang. Ini tanahku,” perintah Xian Hua sekali lagi, “Kuhitung sampai tiga.”

“Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu?”

“Satu.”

“Apa kau sedang belajar menghitung?”

“Tiga!!”

Zrak!!

Dor, dor, dor!!!

Xian Hua menerjang ke arah pimpinan kelompok setelah hitungannya berakhir, tetapi entah dari mana, sekelompok penembak melancarkan serangan balik. Peluru-peluru berdesing merobek kulit, mengoyak daging. Seperti yang Xian Hua katakan sebelumnya, ia sudah lebih kuat, sehingga ia bisa menghindari peluru-peluru itu dan menanamkan luka panjang di tubuh sang ketua kelompok. Ia tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan beberapa peluru ‘beruntung’  dalam tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya berubah merah, di kuku-kukunya sudah ada bagian-bagian kulit korbannya yang tercabik. Sang ketua kelompok mengerang. “Hei, kalian bodoh! Hentikan dia, jangan hanya menembak secara sembarangan!”

Beberapa orang penembak mencoba menjauhkan Xian Hua dari sang pimpinan, tetapi Xian Hua sudah terlanjur marah. Harga dirinya sebagai pemilik teritori terluka karena tanah itu digunakan tanpa seijinnya. Rasa sakit itu ditambah lagi dengan dendam pada organisasi itu. Karena ini pulalah, kekuatan Xian Hua bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia menendang, mencakar, dan memukul semua lawannya, walaupun peluru-peluru terus berdesingan ke arahnya.

“Dasar manusia,” Xian Hua melemparkan satu orang yang baru saja ia habisi, iris darahnya menatap salah satu tim penembak, “Kalian harus mati!”

Xian Hua melompat, ‘menerkam’ salah seorang penembak, dan mengoyak sisi leher sang penembak dengan taringnya. Kehilangan banyak darah membuat si penembak pingsan. Xian Hua menoleh ke arah para penembak lain, tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa, peluru-peluru sudah memberondongnya, membuat ia tersungkur.

Para penembak merasa sudah menang. Mereka bangkit dari posisi mereka yang semula. “Dia sudah mati, ‘kan?” tanya seorang penembak pada yang lain. Beberapa mengangkat bahu. Mereka berjalan lebih dekat pada Xian Hua. Mata Xian Hua terpejam, tetapi sesaat kemudian, seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah kekanakannya.

“Kalian pikir aku mati semudah itu?”

Xian Hua bangkit dan kembali menyerang dengan brutal. Ia bahkan menusuk beberapa orang dengan tangannya. Hilang sudah citra seorang Henry Lau si Casanova berwajah anak-anak. Dengan iris merah, tubuh berlumuran darah, dan senyumnya yang memendam nafsu membunuh, Xian Hua adalah monster. “Dia berbahaya. Kita butuh bantuan! Telpon markas pusat!” ujar salah seorang penembak yang masih selamat dari amukan Xian Hua. Segera orang-orang itu menelepon markas pusat, tetapi beberapa di antara orang-orang itu sudah keburu tak sadar sebelum selesai menelepon. Karena Xian Hua, tentunya.

***

Sementara itu...

Klotak.

Song Qian menoleh pada Yi Yun yang membantunya mencuci piring seusai makan malam. Anak perempuan Song Qian satu-satunya itu baru saja menjatuhkan sendok yang ia cuci ke bak cucinya. Song Qian bisa melihat tangan Yi Yun agak gemetar. Cemas, ia bertanya, “Yi Yun, ada apa, Sayang? Kamu kecapekan?”

Yi Yun menggeleng. Ia lihat tangannya, bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jantungnya juga berdegup lebih cepat untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui. “ _Mama_ , aku tak tahu kenapa begini.... Aku juga berdebar-debar, tetapi aku tidak merasa kecapekan, sungguh....”

Dahi Song Qian mengernyit. “Masa, sih? Kamu pusing, tidak?”

Sekali lagi, Yi Yun menggeleng.

“Lalu kenap—“

Tiba-tiba, Yi Yun menarik napas kaget. Song Qian tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia bertambah panik dan bingung melihat reaksi anaknya. “Yi Yun, kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?”

“Xian Hua,” gumam Yi Yun, lalu cepat berbalik dan melemparkan celemeknya ke samping, “ _Mama_ , aku harus pergi!”

“Yi Yun, kamu mau ke mana?” Song Qian berlari mengejar putrinya, tetapi Yi Yun lebih cepat. Song Qian tak bisa menemukannya lagi; sang anak menghilang di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi jalan menuju rumah mereka. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas panjang di depan pintu.

“Apa yang dia katakan sebelum pergi, Qian?” 

Song Qian menoleh dan mendapati jantannya di belakang. “Dia... memanggil nama seseorang. Kalau tidak salah, yang ia sebut itu adalah nama serigala Casanova yang selalu mengganggunya.”

“Oh?” Zhou Mi tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, “Rupanya, Yi Yun dan Casanova itu sudah terikat. ‘Casanova’ itu tidak akan jadi soliter lagi setelah ini.”

“Apa itu berarti Yi Yun dan Casanova itu sudah saling jatuh cinta?” Wajah Song Qian mencerah. Zhou Mi mengangkat bahu. “Salah satu dari kita harus memastikannya.”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Song Qian bertindak. Ia tahu Zhou Mi dan Wu Fan bertanggung jawab menjaga teritori mereka, sehingga dua orang itu harus terus ada di dalam teritori. Oleh karena itu... “Zi Tao, kemari sebentar!”

Patuh, Zi Tao memenuhi panggilan ibunya. “Kenapa, _Mama_?”

Greb!  Tiba-tiba, Song Qian menarik tangan Zi Tao dan berlari sekencangnya keluar rumah. “Mi, Wu Fan, jaga rumah, ya!”

***

Yi Yun terus berlari menuruti instingnya. Ia tak benar-benar tahu di mana Xian Hua sekarang, tetapi kakinya terus maju ke satu arah yang pasti. Keyakinan bahwa Xian Hua dalam bahaya muncul entah dari mana. Yi Yun yang biasa akan memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan tak jelas macam itu, tetapi Yi Yun yang sekarang yang sudah mulai terikat dengan pejantan lain. Hanya dengan perasaan itu saja, Yi Yun tahu bahwa Xian Hua sudah bukan lagi Casanova yang bebas, tetapi pejantan alfa yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan teritori. Itu terbukti saat dia datang ke lokasi kejadian.

Horor.

“Xian Hua!” Yi Yun berlari menghampiri ‘bocah kecil’ berlumur darah yang berdiri di tengah lautan tubuh. Xian Hua tidak menghendaki ini terjadi. Harusnya Yi Yun tidak ke sini karena itu akan membahayakan nyawa gadis itu sendiri. Xian Hua jatuh di atas lututnya, kehilangan banyak tenaga dan darah, tetapi kemudian ia berteriak sekuatnya.

“Menjauh dari sini!!!”

Bruk!

Peluru-peluru berdesing ke arah Yi Yun yang berlari menghampiri Xian Hua. Dengan tangan kosong, Yi Yun menepis peluru-peluru itu sembari terus berlari. Gadis itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Xian Hua yang kaku. “Hei, bangun!! Xian Hua, sadarlah!!!”

 _Deja vu_. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Xian Hua, Yi Yun juga berusaha menyadarkan Xian Hua dari pingsannya dan tidak berhasil. Sekarang pun sama. Xian Hua tidak bangun—dan seluruh dunia Yi Yun menjadi merah. Ia membaringkan Xian Hua kembali di tanah dengan lembut, lalu berdiri dan menggeram marah pada para penembaknya.

“Kalian.... manusia busuk!!!”

Para penembak menjadi panik saat Yi Yun berubah menjadi kurang lebih sama dengan Xian Hua sebelumnya. _Monster apa lagi sekarang?,_ pikir mereka, ketakutan dengan kemungkinan Yi Yun menghancurkan mereka seperti Xian Hua. Akan tetapi, melihat Xian Hua yang sudah terkapar, masih ada kemungkinan Yi Yun akan kalah.

“Serang!!!”

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Yi Yun sekali lagi menepis hampir semua peluru yang terarah padanya. Beberapa peluru hanya berhasil merobek jaketnya atau, yang lebih ‘beruntung’, kulitnya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju salah satu penembak, menendang senjata milik orang itu, dan menghancurkan senjata api laras panjang itu dengan satu kali injakan. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju si penembak dan meninju orang itu keras-keras hingga menghempaskan si penembak itu ke arah temannya yang lain, menjatuhkan mereka berdua. Yi Yun menggunakan tubuh dua penembak yang sudah ia jatuhkan sebagai landasan untuk melompat. Kemudian, ia menendang penembak lain lagi, mencakar satu penembak lagi di depannya, lalu menyikut keras salah satu lawannya yang berhasil bangkit. Luka yang didapat Yi Yun tidak sedikit, tetapi luka yang didapat pihak lawan lebih banyak lagi. Semakin lama, Yi Yun semakin ganas, terlebih ketika pandangannya berhenti pada Xian Hua yang tak sadarkan diri.

 _Bocah itu menjaga teritori ini. Teritori_ nya _—aku bisa mencium bau darahnya sebagai penanda. Kemudian, manusia-manusia tak tahu sopan-santun itu masuk begitu saja ke sini. Keterlaluan! Memangnya mereka pikir membuat teritori itu gampang?_

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Xian Hua terangkat dari tanah. Yi Yun terbelalak. Seseorang dari pihak musuh telah mengarahkan pistol ke leher Xian Hua. “Setelah melihat sikapmu yang semarah tadi, kurasa aku bisa mengerti sepenting apa dia bagimu,” kata orang itu sambil menancapkan ujung moncong senjatanya lebih dalam ke leher Xian Hua, “Kalau kau tak ingin dia mati, maka hentikan perbuatan merusakmu ini dan pergi dari sini.”

 _Menyandera Xian Hua? Kurang ajar!,_ Yi Yun mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia harus terus bertindak. Belum semua anggota organisasi ia habisi. Itu artinya, teritori Xian Hua masih belum aman, tetapi orang itu akan menyakiti Xian Hua jika Yi Yun terus beraksi. Apakah Yi Yun harus berhenti? Orang berhati busuk seperti si penyandera tidak akan berkata jujur; kemungkinannya untuk membunuh Xian Hua setelah Yi Yun pergi masih besar. Yi Yun menggeram marah. Baru kali ini ia merasa kehilangan pegangan, kebingungan tanpa ada seorang pun yang membantunya.

Rupanya, si penyandera bisa memahami suasana psikologis Yi Yun. “Cepat putuskan! Pergi atau dia mati?”

Buak!

Yi Yun terpaku. Si penyandera tiba-tiba saja tersungkur. Seseorang telah meninju orang itu dari belakang, lalu menginjak kepala si penyandera dengan keras sampai kepala si penyandera mengeluarkan darah. Di atas kepala si penyandera itu, Yi Yun melihat....

....sandal rumah berbulu warna _pink_?

“Jangan ganggu putriku dengan calon jantannya, Tuan Tampan.”

Belum sempat Yi Yun menebak siapa pemilik sandal rumah imut itu, ia sudah mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari belakangnya. Yi Yun menoleh dan melihat Zi Tao menyerang pihak musuh yang tersisa. Musuh terakhir jatuh. Zi Tao menatap kosong orang yang baru saja ia kalahkan, lalu menendangnya seperti sampah. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Yi Yun dengan cemas. “Yi Yun- _jie_! Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Yi Yun mengangguk. “Cuma ada beberapa goresan yang tidak serius. Yang lebih penting sekarang....”

“ _Mama_ mengerti,” si pemilik sandal rumah, yang ternyata Song Qian, membopong Xian Hua dengan hati-hati, “Kita rawat saja Xian Hua di rumah. Kalau di rumah sakit, apa yang terjadi padanya akan ketahuan.”

“ _Mama_ , Zi Tao, aku sangat berterima kasih. Sini, biar aku bawa Xian Hua di punggungku. Aku akan membawanya pulang.” Yi Yun membalikkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, Song Qian memosisikan tubuh Xian Hua pada punggung Yi Yun. Setelah posisinya paten, Yi Yun mengangkat tubuh Xian Hua di punggungnya.

Zi Tao memandangi orang-orang yang terkapar di sekitarnya. “ _Mama_ , kita belum selesai. Orang-orang itu akan ribut menceritakan kejadian ini kalau mereka sadar nanti.”

“Benar juga,” Song Qian lalu beralih pada Yi Yun, “Sayang, kamu bisa pulang sendiri, ‘kan? _Mama_ dan Zi Tao harus menghilangkan ingatan orang-orang ini, lalu menelepon ambulans supaya teritori ini bersih lagi. Kami akan cepat menyusul.”

“Baiklah,” Yi Yun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi, “Aku pergi. Kalian berdua, berhati-hatilah.”

“Kau juga!” teriak Song Qian pada putrinya yang berlari menjauh. Zi Tao mengendus aroma udara yang bercampur darah. Ia bisa menemukan bau ‘penanda’—darah Xian Hua di antara darah para korbannya yang memenuhi udara. “Casanova itu benar-benar membangun teritori. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin membangun klan dengan _Jiejie_ , ya.”

Song Qian membuka paksa mata salah seorang korban, lalu menatap mata itu tajam dengan mata merahnya. Dengan cara itu, Song Qian menghilangkan ingatan korbannya tentang kejadian ini. “Itulah yang harus kau lakukan kelak, Zi Tao. Kau bisa belajar membangun teritori dari Casanova yang bersemangat itu,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu beralih ke korban berikutnya, “Ah, sedihnya... Banyak sekali manusia yang harus kita hilangkan ingatannya, padahal ‘kan aku ingin melihat gadisku dan pejantan alfanya.”

***

_“Jauhi Xian Hua-ge!! Dasar kalian anak-anak nakal!”_

Dalam tidurnya, Xian Hua melihat kilasan masa lalunya. Ia teringat adik perempuannya. _Meimei_ nya yang imut itu menghalau anak-anak nakal yang menjahili Xian Hua, walaupun Xian Hua bisa mengatasi anak-anak itu sendiri.

 _Gadis tampan itu_ juga berteriak untuk menghalau musuh Xian Hua pergi.

_“Hadapi aku kalau kalian mau menjahili Xian Hua!”_

Kakak lelaki Xian Hua adalah anak yang kuat. Dia sering membantu Xian Hua jika anak-anak nakal mengajak Xian Hua bertarung. Anak-anak nakal itu kalah dengan sang _gege_ dan lari pulang sambil menangis.

 _Gadis tampan itu_ juga menghajar pengganggu teritori Xian Hua tadi.

 _“Astaga, Xian Hua... Dasar anak manja. Baik, baik,_ Baba _akan menggendongmu.”_

Ayah Xian Hua tak karuan sibuknya, tetapi ia selalu menyempatkan waktu bersama Xian Hua dan anak-anaknya yang lain, juga betinanya yang cantik. Ia sering menggendong anak-anaknya di punggung sambil bermain. Punggung sang ayah sangat hangat dan nyaman bagi Xian Hua.

Punggung _gadis tampan itu_ juga sama hangatnya; Xian Hua merasakannya ketika ia digendong si gadis di punggung.

_“Kasihan Xian Hua... Kepalamu pasti sakit, ya? Kalau Mama usap seperti ini, apa terasa lebih enak?”_

Ibu Xian Hua amat penyayang. Ketika ia marah memang menyeramkan, tetapi jika ia sudah menunjukkan cintanya, terutama pada anaknya yang sakit, ia menjadi sangat lembut. Ia membuat anaknya merasa lebih baik dengan mengusap-usap sayang dahi atau rambut sang anak. Tangan lembutnya adalah obat manjur bagi semua penyakit Xian Hua.

Tangan _gadis tampan itu_ tak sehalus tangan ibu Xian Hua, tetapi Xian Hua sangat menyukai sentuhannya.

_“Nih, cepat makan ini supaya aku cepat pergi dari sini!”_

Nah, kalau ini sih khas milik _gadis tampan itu_. Bagaimana _gadis tampan itu_ memperhatikan Xian Hua selalu membuat Xian Hua terpukau, geli, dan bahagia.

Air mata mengalir setetes dari mata Xian Hua yang masih terpejam. Sesaat setelah itu, mata Xian Hua terbuka—dan ia menemukan gadis tampannya sedang duduk di depannya. Tangan si gadis berada di rambutnya, tanda bahwa gadis tampan itu baru saja mengusap rambutnya. Melihat sepasang mata di depannya terbuka, si gadis terkesiap dan langsung menarik tangannya. Suara beratnya menyapa telinga Xian Hua kemudian.

“Jangan salah tangkap dulu! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin, tau, tetapi _Mama_ yang menyuruhku!”

 _Astaga, Yi Yun. Kau memang sangat cantik, apalagi saat sedang menutupi rasa malumu,_ seulas senyum lemah terkembang di wajah bocah Xian Hua.

***

Hidup itu unik bagi Yi Yun dan Xian Hua. Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja saat Xian Hua pingsan karena mabuk. Yi Yun menolong Xian Hua secara tak langsung dari keterpurukan sekaligus memberinya sebuah ujian untuk mendorong sisi pejantannya keluar. Kisah cinta mereka tidak romantis sama sekali. Mereka tidak pernah kencan; kalau bertarung, pernah. Xian Hua si petualang cinta akhirnya mendarat permanen pada Yi Yun, seorang gadis yang tak kelihatan seperti gadis sama sekali. Ketika mereka menikah, tak ada yang memakai gaun panjang putih dengan _corsage_ bunga di rambut atau semacamnya. Yi Yun memakai _sneakers_ , demi Tuhan, dan dia memakai jas! Orang-orang kaget karena mengira Xian Hua menikah dengan sesama pria. Bisik-bisik tak enak memaksa Yi Yun untuk masuk lagi ke ruang rias dan keluar dengan rok hitam selutut sebagai ganti celana kainnya. Yi Yun lebih cocok menjadi gadis yang hadir di pemakaman atau pelamar kerja di sebuah kantor dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Namun, Xian Hua tak keberatan. Yi Yun memang gadis uniknya. Bocah itu merasa sangat terhormat mendapatkan pengantin wanita yang memakai kemeja putih, dengan jas hitam sebagai luarannya dan rok span selutut sebagai bawahannya, plus _sneakers_ hitam. Setidaknya, Yi Yun masih membawa karangan bunga untuk menyelamatkan penampilannya.

Yang lebih penting, Yi Yun membawa seluruh hatinya di pernikahan ini untuk membalas perasaan Xian Hua kepadanya.

***

Beberapa tahun berlalu.

Seorang pencuri menyelinap masuk ke sebuah rumah besar.  Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah sasaran empuk, di mana ia bisa mengambil barang-barang berharga dalam jumlah banyak. Ia terkekeh pelan membayangkan hasil kerjanya nanti.

Sementara itu, dari lantai dua, seorang anak tinggi berkulit pucat berusia 12 tahun berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia agak terhuyung, tetapi ia mencoba melawan kantuknya. Ia sangat haus dan ingin minum. Ketika sudah sampai di bawah, ia melihat orang aneh dengan topeng ski hitam mengendap-endap menuju galeri orang tuanya.

Seketika mata anak itu memerah. Ia harus melindungi rumah ini selama orang tuanya pergi.

Maka, ia meletakkan gelasnya yang separuh terisi air di meja makan, lalu melesat dengan kecepatan abnormal menuju si pencuri. Anak itu menjatuhkan si pencuri dengan sekali tendang. Terdengar pekikan kesakitan si pencuri ketika si anak mengunci tangannya ke belakang punggung dan menahan kepalanya supaya tetap menghadap lantai.

“Katakan apa maumu kalau tak mau kulukai.” Si anak bertanya dingin.

Pencuri itu masih amatir, untungnya. Ia sangat ketakutan di bawah ancaman si anak tinggi. “T-tolong ampuni aku, Nak!”

“Berapa yuan yang kau butuhkan?” tanya si anak lagi.

“K-kumohon jangan bunuh aku!”

“Aku tanya berapa yuan yang kau butuhkan?”

“T-tiga ribu yu...an... akh, tolong jangan bunuh aku.... Itu untuk tambahan biaya pernikahan anakku...”

Si anak tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh ‘paman bertopeng ski’ itu dengan mudahnya. “Aku akan bawa kau ke kamarku dan memberikan uangmu, tetapi setelah itu pergi dan jangan kembali lagi.”

Si anak menyeret pencuri itu ke kamar. Anak itu memutar kunci kombinasi pada sebuah kotak—mungkin brankas—dan mengeluarkan segepok uang dari sana. “Nih, bawa pulang, terus jangan kembali lagi. Kau mengerti tidak, Paman?”

“Te-terima kasih...”

Pencuri itu berlalu begitu saja,terlalu ketakutan untuk mencuri lagi di rumah itu. Si anak menghembuskan napas keras. “Mau apa aku tadi? Ah, benar. Aku mau minum.”

Kring, kring!

Baru si anak pucat mau minum, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya pada jam ini, apalagi rumahnya barusan kemasukan pencuri—cuma ‘detektor pencuri’ milik ibunya saja yang cukup sensitif untuk itu.

“Halo, _Mama_?”

“Zhao Lin!”

“Zhao Lin, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Nah, ‘kan? Bahkan bukan cuma ibu anak itu yang menelepon, ayahnya juga, berebutan dengan sang istri. Terdengar gemerisik dari seberang yang membuat si anak—Zhao Lin—harus menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga. _Pasti_ Baba _dan_ Mama _berebut menghubungiku lagi_ , batinnya. “ _Baba_ , _Mama_ , gantian dong bicaranya.”

 “Aku dulu, _Ge_!” Akhirnya, sang ibu memenangkan ‘pertarungan’, “Zhao Lin, _Mama_ merasakan ada aura asing memasuki teritori!”

“Iya. Tadi, ada pencuri yang masuk ke sini, tetapi aku sudah memberinya uang tabunganku. Dia pergi begitu saja sebelum sempat kuapa-apakan.”

“Fiuh! Syukurlah kalau begitu! Tidurlah lagi, Zhao Lin. Selamat ma... Ouch! _Gege_!”

“Zhao Lin, Zhao Lin, _Baba_ dan _Mama_ pasti akan segera... whoa, tunggu!”

“Kami akan segera pulang dari Korea dan membawakanmu _merchandise_ penyanyi kesayanganmu, jadi jangan kangen kami, ya! _Gege_! Kenapa kau pura-pura muntah begitu?”

Zhao Lin tertawa. “Jangan ribut di hotel, _Baba_ , _Mama_ , nanti tamu lain terbangun.”

Terdengar tawa lelaki dari seberang, tetapi Zhao Lin tahu itu tawa ibunya. “Baiklah, selamat malam, Zhao Lin. Tidur yang nyenyak.”

“ _Baba_ dan _Mama_ juga. Selamat malam. Cepat pulang, ya, aku menunggu _merchandise_ Baekhyun- _gege_ dari kalian.”

Pip. Telepon diputus duluan dari seberang. Zhao Lin pergi ke lantai atas. Ia masih kegelian membayangkan ayah dan ibunya bergumul di atas tempat tidur hotel karena sama-sama mencemaskannya.

Hah, bergumul apa?

Tiba-tiba, muka Zhao Lin jadi merah. _Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Mereka cuma berebut ponsel di atas tempat tidur—jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, deh_ , Zhao Lin menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa sengaja matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto kecil berbingkai kayu di atas meja belajar. Ia tersenyum ketika mengangkat foto itu, melihatnya lebih dekat. Ayah dan ibunya terlihat sangat unik. Ayahnya berwajah anak-anak—kalau masuk SMA dengan seragam sekolah pasti masih cocok. Ibunya lebih terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ bagi ia dan ayahnya jika mereka difoto bersama karena sang ibu yang tampak paling kuat. Butuh waktu bagi orang lain untuk benar-benar menangkap kecantikan sang ibu, tetapi Zhao Lin sudah tak perlu waktu lama lagi untuk mengakui kecantikan ibunya. Kedua orang tuanya itu semakin unik karena mereka berdua lebih pendek darinya. Mereka juga memiliki wajah bulat, sedangkan wajah Zhao Lin tirus manis seperti wajah kakek-neneknya. Perbedaan ini sempat membuat Zhao Lin sedih, mengira dirinya anak adopsi, dan membuat ayah-ibunya tertawa heran. _Tentu saja kau anak kami! Mata sipitmu itu seperti milik_ Baba _! Suaramu seperti_ Mama _! Apa lagi yang kurang? Wajahmu itu...hm... itu juga dari kami, walaupun tidak mirip!_ Zhao Lin ingat ia menangis karena ayahnya yang polos salah bicara seperti itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan, ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan wajahnya. Walaupun ia terlihat berbeda dari orang tuanya, toh orang tuanya tetap menyayanginya.

Zhao Lin meletakkan foto itu kembali dan tidur. Ia rindu pada orang tuanya yang terpaksa pergi ke luar negeri sementara karena sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Korea. Akan tetapi, bukankah tak ada anak lelaki yang mau mengakui itu? Zhao Lin hanya berharap orang tuanya bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini dan pulang dengan selamat.

Cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk ke kamar Zhao Lin menunjukkan wajah-wajah dalam foto kecil berbingkai di atas meja belajar. Tiga orang itu sama-sama mengenakan _varsity jacket_ hitam bergaris kuning. Terlihat Zhao Lin menyampirkan tangannya ke bahu ibu tampannya—Yi Yun, juga ke bahu ayah ciliknya—Xian Hua, lalu berpose dengan _V-sign_. Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera; tak ada lagi yang merasa sendirian karena mereka bertiga saling memiliki.

***

**SECOND STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini kisah cinta yang klasik, ya. Apa ini terlihat seperti teenlit? Maafkan saya karena idenya kurang ‘out of the box’, saya bikinnya ‘in the box’ *masuk kotak? #abaikan. Maaf juga karena banyak NC-nya, adik-adik dilarang keras untuk menirukan adegan-adegan NC di sini, ya. Setelah dua kali baca cerita di series ini, menurut pembaca bisakah cerita-ceritanya dimasukin kategori action?  
> Plus-plus, ada yang g’ tau Xing Zhao Lin? Buat yg gtw, disaranin cepet cari. Dia ini kembar banget sama Baekhyun, cuman kalau dia tinggi, sedangkan Baek... ehm, sebaiknya g usah dibahas. Belum debut sih (ya iyalah namanya juga trainee) tapi sdh lumayan terkenal di dunia maya.Oh ya, kelupaan lagi satu. SNH48 itu sisternya AKB48 yang di Shanghai, jadi nama anak-anak cewek yang g pernah kalian denger dalam FF ini, misal Yu Qi, Mo Han dll. itu adalah personel SNH48.  
> Gimana? Apakah ini mengecewakan? Aneh? Menarik? Yang jelas, saya akan bikin lagi cerita dalam series ini, dengan fokus yang berbeda lagi ^^Review membangun sangat diterima.


End file.
